Depths of the Soul
by QueenMeep
Summary: Continuation of A Search for Wings: Fallen Angel. AnakinObidala. Post ROTS, AU, ObiWan struggles with inner turmoil at the new developments of Endor, and Darth Vader waits to claim his ultimate revenge.
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

This is the sequel to A Search for Wings: Fallen Angel. If you are not familiar with that story, I would not suggest reading this one standalone, as the plot is now very AU. I hope this one turns out as well as Fallen Angel did. In fact, I had started the last story with every intention of telling Padmé's story, but it has taken course as Obi-Wan's story. It will likely continue that way. Enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think! I have greatly appreciated the quality reviews that I have gotten from Fallen Angel. They have helped shaped the story for the better.

Chapter 1 - Homecoming

They had arrived on Naboo after switching vehicles several times on several different places. Obi-Wan had reluctantly shaved his beard and cut his hair back rather short in order to change his appearance enough to keep suspicion from being immediately aroused. They both knew that while they were hiding in plain view on Naboo, it was not going to be an easy task, and they would not be spending very much time outside of the Palace complex where Sabé was now spending her days. Sabé herself had gone into hiding shortly after the funeral, as she could easily be mistaken for Padmé. She also outwardly was grieving for Padmé, so she was expected to go into mourning and stay away from public eye, all of the handmaidens had, even though they did not still serve her as directly, in her role as Senator.

Padmé drank in the sights of the capital city at Theed, familiarity calming her nerves. They had arrived in the middle of summer, but yet the heat was not oppressive. She took in the mountains in the background, longing for the retreat she had spent so much time in, the summer she had fallen for Anakin.

She walked over the bridge towards the Palace and was instantly taken back to their time spent together.

_She remembered how young and reckless he had been in those days. He had been so doting, so charming. He smiled at her and her heart wanted to melt and pool down into her gooey core. His eyes caught her attention, led her to remember all the feelings he had shared with her, and all of their expressions of them. _

_It had been such an innocent time, free of expectations, free of the anger and frustration that generally had plagued him. His only worry was how to convince her to love him in return, to let him love her back. _

_Images fluttered through her mind, of Anakin and the different picnics, their walks, sharing time out on the boat. She even remembered the cocky grin he had shown when he met her family at dinner, trying to convince them that he was Padmé's boyfriend, something she had protested adamantly against. _

_And she remembered their wedding, out on the veranda that had plagued her dreams for so long. All of the subsequent hidden meetings flooded her mind, meshing into one last image of Anakin's glowing eyes, anger and loathing burning a tawny red. She saw what he had become for one last time, and the image morphed into his new black mask, replacing her Anakin. She heard Obi-Wan's quiet words from their dance shared long ago, a warning, "Be careful with him." She now knew exactly why. _

She was brought out of her reverie as they reached Sabé's complex in the Palace. She had not gone to meet them at their landing pad as she did not want to risk people seeing two people that looked like their beloved Senator Amidala. They pushed the button for the intercom and waited. "Yes?" Sabé's voice asked, almost out of ceremony more than anything else, as she could see them on her end of the security monitor.

Obi-Wan cleared his voice and answered, letting the edges of a grin show, "We request the assistance of a highly skilled handmaiden."

They could hear her joyous laughter as she let them in, locking the door back behind them. She embraced them both, even the Jedi Master. "Who needs formalities when there is no Queen of Naboo?" she asked, her face sobering.

"No Queen?" Padmé asked her own brow furrowing. "What happened to Jamilla?"

Sabé sighed, "Darth Vader happened. He came supposedly in pursuit of a Jedi here, killed the Jedi, and took Queen Jamilla off, stating treason."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Which Jedi was stationed here at the time?"

"Jori Carver." She imparted.

He bowed his head in respect to the dead, then sighed, "He was not a Master, but we need everyone we can find." He sighed, "If there is anyone left, that is."

Sabé turned to Padmé, and took her hands, smiling, "But you're here now! I know Vader is the reason, but I have missed you, milady."

Padmé grinned at her friend, "As you said, there are no formalities anymore. I am no longer a Senator of Naboo. I am now simply Tiané Kenobi." She looked at Obi-Wan for approval, and saw the slight possessive smile tug at his lips.

The handmaiden grinned, "And is this a romantic attachment?"

Obi-Wan could not help but feel the tingle of embarrassment in his ears, but yet still surprisingly felt the pride at it, "Yes, but not a public one."

Sabé laughed at that, "Of course not. You forget, I snuck Anakin in at night, made excuses, and even sat in a meeting once for Padmé." She shared a grin with Padmé, who was appalled at remembering that instance.

"I was pregnant!" she interjected. Obi-Wan felt the anger again at how long he had been deceived in the matter, but pushed the deceit and anger to his core, trying to fill himself with the Force. The anger had been coming more and more often, sometimes without being provoked.

He was mortified as she announced to Sabé, "And I am, again. Obi-Wan and I are expecting. This is why we need your help specifically." While he was proud of their child and did not want to hide it, did she need to know so soon?

Sabé pulled her friend in for an embrace once more, giving them her heart-felt congratulations. "I was wondering when this was going to happen. I saw your glances at her, Master Obi-Wan." His entire face turned a bright shade of red despite himself. "And mil…Padmé, you had often talked of him, even after Anakin changed things."

This was a wonder to his ears. She had talked about him? She had thought about him, after all those years, remembered the time they had shared together? His heart swelled, he had thought about her many times as a young Jedi Knight, before having to put those thoughts aside forever, to resume his responsibilities and to train his young Apprentice.

She had not blushed, but sighed wistfully, "It was not supposed to happen in the first place. But I have a knack for doing things which are not conventional." She smiled at him, he felt his heart warm.

"These are not conventional times." He stated, keeping her gaze for one more moment before turning back to Sabé.

Sabé nodded, gesturing for them to come further into the apartments. "Come in; this is your home now as much as it is mine." She chuckled, "I suppose I wasted effort in preparing more than one bed."

Somehow, the handmaiden was rather astute at making the Jedi Master blush.

Padmé grinned, taking the invitation to sit. "Have you heard anything of the moon at Endor?" she inquired.

Sabé frowned. "Yes, there is that." She took a remote control from one of the side tables, bringing up a holoscreen. She pushed a few buttons and quickly brought up a recording. The screen showed two men dueling with lightsabers, the red one particularly lighting up the screen.

They heard Darth Vader's voice again, repeating the words to Obi-Wan. Padmé heard Anakin's voice instead, and her heart sunk at hearing the words, listening to what was left of her husband's soul cry out wondering why Obi-Wan had taken the love of his life away from him. She listened as Vader pushed aside Anakin, and started asking the vulgar questions about their lovemaking. She put her face in her hands, not wanting to see, but not allowing herself to keep from hearing. She had to hear, had to hear it to know that Anakin was gone.

Obi-Wan found himself gripping the handles of the chair harder, upon hearing the words. He no longer felt the strength to hold the anger back, let it run wild. He heard Vader's taunt in his head, _Does the hate make you feel stronger?_ It indeed did. He did not feel the fear stuffing the hate back down, did not feel the Force reclaiming its place.

It swirled within him until he heard Padmé's soft cry beside him, "I'll die bearing our daughter?"

He was brought out of the rise of emotions, quickly reached out to draw the Force back in to soothe himself, to be able to find the inner strength to calm Padmé. He drew her to him, holding her to him. "That's what he said." He replied coolly, rationally.

Padmé stared in horror at the recording, which had ended and was replaying. "He is still affixed on that premonition. It didn't come true, it won't come true now." She asserted.

He frowned, he was not so sure of that, any longer. They were stuck waiting to see.

* * *

Let me know if this is an adequate beginning or not- I hope so! I also referenced to my other fic that's in progress, _A Promise of More_, that is where Obi-Wan's warning came from, if you were not aware. 


	2. Pointless to Resist

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Pointless to Resist

The dark room seemed perfect for brooding. It seemed to envelope even the holo-link Lord Vader had found himself spending a significant amount of time in front of. He had watched footage of Padmé and Obi-Wan in their little tavern, let the anger wash over him and the betrayal fuel his energy, keeping him more aligned with the Dark Side. For a while, he had doubted himself.

He had doubted that he was capable of maintaining his current course, dominating everything in sight. He had wanted nothing more than Padmé back in his arms, before realizing her dead to him, just as he was to her. He had used the grief to keep the anger at a manageable level.

It had been a pity that he had not tried to control the rage before ordering the entire treetop village at the moon of Endor burned down. He had seen the chatty barmaid's body scorched and helpless, and felt a sense of satisfaction. Obi-Wan and Padmé would never have this refuge again, could never have fond memories of the place where they had conceived their child.

And that child was the only reason he maintained his calm, had allowed them to escape. It was the best way he could think of to get revenge on Obi-Wan- to take his child away from him. He could already tell that Obi-Wan held a sense of protection and pride over his unborn child. That pride could well be his undoing, if he grew attachment to it as well.

And even further, he was positive that if he did not try to intervene, then his dream from long ago would come true. He was sure that his intervention had prevented her death this time, but he would do no such thing, this time. And her death would be a more final sense of revenge. If he could not have her, neither could his former Master.

The holo-link also provided a link with his new Master, the ruler of the new Galactic Empire, Darth Sidious. And he found himself receiving directions instead of instruction, yet again. But he still held his knowledge of the new Force sensitive child to be born, and that his child was alive. He could not be admonished. "Why did you let Obi-Wan get away?"

Normally it would be a reprimand. He turned it around, however. "So that I can let him lead me to other Jedi, perhaps Master Yoda." He replied, almost smug.

The Emperor cackled, his blue image in the holo-projector bouncing. "Very good, my Apprentice. See to it that you finish the rest of your list. We must eliminate the Jedi while they are at their weakest."

Vader inclined his head. "Yes, Master." He had already known this would be the next step, while he was waiting on Obi-Wan to decide whether he wanted to act on his new feelings of hatred and jealousy, and for Padmé's child to grow to term. The games had begun.

* * *

Sabé kept quiet, watching their reactions, allowing them their peace. She had seen her mistress go through quite a bit of pain at Anakin's hands, and now wanted to murder him herself. She could only imagine it being high on Obi-Wan's priority list as well. She decided it best to not show them the rest of the images from Endor's moon. She did not think it was a good time to let them know about the destruction that Darth Vader had brought to the planet, the innocent people that died because of their chosen hiding place.

Sabé smiled as she watched Padmé finally learn calm at Obi-Wan's hands. It was the first time she had seen her mistress be able to quickly be subdued from her inner turmoil. She knew it must be even harder, this time. Sabé did not understand how she was coping with the loss of her children, her husband, and her career. It would have been enough to drive her to distraction long before.

But she guessed it must have something to do with the Jedi Master who was steadfastly holding her in his arms, taking in her best interests. Sabé had always admired his inner calm, supposed that he had taught a few tricks to Padmé as well.

Only Padmé saw the turmoil in Obi-Wan's clear blue eyes, knew the slight tension of his muscles from the anxiety racking his brain. She knew he needed his peace, and she welcomed the calm herself. It was nearly time for her midafternoon nap, she could feel fatigue creeping in. "Sabé, you had said our room was already prepared? I think I'm going to need a nap."

Sabé rose, picking up bags Padmé had brought with her. "Yes, they're ready for you at any time. Is the sickness coming in the evening as well? I can have your tea prepared when you wake."

A smile of relief washed over Padmé's face, removing any worry she had entertained about coming to Sabé. Her friend knew what was best. "No, I don't think I'll need your concoction this time, but I will definitely need it in the morning."

Obi-Wan grinned at Sabé's nursing instinct, knowing at once that Padmé was in good hands with Sabé. "Alright, let's get you to bed, then."

Sabé carried the bags only to the door, allowing them their privacy. As soon as the door was shut, Padmé brought her hand up to Obi-Wan's face, studying his eyes once more. "What did Vader say to you?" she inquired, frowning softly.

He took her hand in his own, kissing her gently. "Don't worry about me." He said softly, tucking away all of the frustration, betrayal, anger, and guilt he had carried with him since the confrontation on Endor's moon.

She shook her head. "It's too late for that, I love you. Therefore, I worry about you." Padmé kissed him back, gently, "I've always worried about you."

Obi-Wan returned the kiss, his passion rising at hearing her proclamation. He drew her to him, trying to forget everything but her lips, push away the foreign feelings. It had been years since feeling that way, and he was not sure how to handle the emotions now that they had returned. The last time he had felt anger this strong had been when he watched Darth Maul slaughter his Master, Qui-Gon.

He had felt and used the anger even then, and as Vader had reminded him so very tactfully, it made him stronger. He sought out Padmé's lips, looking for solace against the confusion still raging in him. She was his last constant, and even she was a constant reminder that he was no longer going down a traditional Jedi path.

He shut that out as well and found inside Obi-Wan the man instead of Obi-Wan the Jedi with all of the Jedi expectations. He let his hands roam over her back, find a comfortable resting spot in the small of her back, pulling her tighter still.

Padmé gasped at the sudden passion, feeling the temptation to give in completely to whatever his whim was. She was speechless until one last coherent thought floated through her passion muddled brain, and she voiced it aloud. "You're just trying to distract me." She whispered it, not positive herself that she did not want to be distracted.

He drew back, his eyes reflecting the same heat she felt, "Be quiet and kiss me." He commanded. She complied, feeling the warmth spread from within her until she was about to explode. They had not gone down this path, such frenzied lovemaking, since they learned of her pregnancy.

She idly wondered why before giving in to it, replacing thoughts for returning his kisses, feeding his own fire. He resumed his exploration of her back, moving his hands through fabric to seek sensitive skin in place. She delighted as his touch sent shivers up her spine. He picked her up, depositing her lightly onto the freshly prepared bed, dispensing with formalities.

She was breathless as he moved, his hands tugging off clothing as if they would both burn alive. She felt he probably would, as heated as his skin revealed to be. She did not have time to marvel, however, as he quickly moved on, bending his head down to kiss bare skin revealed.

The passion fogged his brain, he felt no longer capable of controlling every action, pursuing what he calculated in advance would be the best route to provide Padmé with pleasure. This time, he simply wanted release. He did not allow her to take charge, instead found her liquid center and drove in.

She twined her arms about him, encouraging the act, seeking him out in their bond. He was not blocking her out this time, and she found herself flooded with the passion he had been engulfed in, understood immediately why he was moving quicker than usual. But on the edge of the passion, she glimpsed the other feelings he had been holding back from her. She felt his anger.

Fear welled within her but she suppressed it, unsure that she had interpreted it correctly and not wanting to distract him, let him feel her own fear. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder, holding him tight as he got wrapped tighter in their personal whirlwind.

He lost himself to it, collapsing into culmination, found release. His body sagged, rolled over, and then drew her close. "I love you." He murmured into her hair, too worn out to move. She laid still as he fell asleep, no longer sleepy herself.

No, now she was worried. _Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell me?_ This was how it had begun before, with Anakin- he would not let her know about his fears, his anger, until it was too late. And then, he would not let her help him out in the solution to the problem.

She sighed, moving Obi-Wan's leaden arms to his sides, wiping sweat from his brow. _So unlike you. What has changed?_ Padmé stroked his damp hair back, then realized that he had cut his hair very similar to the Padawan cut that she had first known him to have. He looked so much younger with the cut, and with his beard shaved from his face.

The physical changes were apparent, but she did not know what could have happened, or Darth Vader could have said to make him so angry. She replayed the scene in her mind, heard again the spars as they argued over her. Padmé could only surmise that all of the taunts together had angered him, as well as the realization that Vader had completely consumed his brother and friend.

Padmé's heart leapt at remembering the same thing- Anakin was truly gone. A small part of her still clung to the past that they shared, the children that were theirs. She had been fingering the japor snippet back on Endor's moon, after seeing Darth Vader. She had sensed Obi-Wan's hope, knew that he had hoped the same.

But Vader had proven to have been the stronger one. She had lost the japor snippet to Darth Vader just as she had lost Anakin as well. And as Obi-Wan had embraced her on the ship, on their way off Endor's moon, she was convinced that it was for the better. But now as he slept, his anger tainting their bond and silence reigning, she was not so sure. She was afraid.

Sleep tugged at her troubled mind, and she closed her eyes, no longer contemplating the fate of Obi-Wan at her side. She let herself fall into the void, allowing herself rest. There was nothing she could do while he was sleeping.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke from his nap before Padmé and slipped out of the bed before he could rouse her. She had a troubled look on his face, and he had half an idea as to why. He knew she had glimpsed the darker feelings lurking beneath the surface. And he did not want to hide anything from her, but he was not ready to discuss them with her.

Truly, he was not even ready to confront himself with them. He headed towards the bathroom, knowing a shower was in order. The steam would be good to clear his mind and he knew he would get more sympathy from Padmé in his quest to remain silent if he did not stink.

A half amused thought bumbled through his sleepy brain, wondering how far away she might stay if he did not bathe, and so thus keeping himself from having to explain himself. He corrected himself quickly- that would mean he could not silence her again, in that way. He could not help a grin at recalling their frenzied activities.

But the grin faded as he remembered Padmé's troubled face. He shook water from his hair and towel dried the rest of his body, donning a robe. He would have to make amends some way. He sat down lightly on the edge of their bed, not wanting to disturb her.

His eyes drifted over her sleeping body, lightly trailed across curves under the covers. He smiled possessively as he came to her abdomen. He unconsciously read the Force signature there, detected that the life inside was healthy and growing. He soothed the child's presence and Padmé's alike, hoping to calm her enough to get her to sleep well instead of tossing and turning.

She felt his gentle touch and did indeed relax more, her body straightening out a bit. He lingered for a moment longer, watching her sleep, then moved opposite her to sit and think. He had not meditated since the duel.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this one, about the changes in Obi-Wan. They're less subtle, I hope.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading- you guys have no idea how giddy the reviews make me, how tickled I am to see that there are still people reading this little Obidala endeavor.


	3. ObiWan's Demons

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Obi-Wan's Demons

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, finally reflecting on the emotions that Darth Vader had provoked in him during their duel. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, creating a void for the feelings to rush into. And they slammed at him full force, all of the anger, the betrayal, the grief, the guilt, and the jealousy. He let himself fall into it, exploring why.

_He saw himself back at the power generator in Theed, following the Sith Lord Darth Maul with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. They had chased him to the melting pit. The entire area had been riddled with electron gates, making staying together nearly impossible. The Sith Lord was using this to his advantage. _

_An electron gate closed just before Obi-Wan reached it and he slid to a stop, frustration welling within him as he realized Qui-Gon was left alone with the Sith. He was capable only of watching and waiting until the gate would reopen. And it left him powerless as he was forced to sit and watch his Master get run through. _

_Anger and grief simultaneously swelled through his body, giving him new animation as Darth Maul rushed at him instead. This gave him a temporary grasp of a new power, something that he needed to tackle the much more experienced Sith Lord. He was not holding his own for long, and found himself falling down the shaft towards the melting pit, barely holding on to safety. Despair filled him, he at first believed it better to simply let go and let destiny take hold. His Master was gone, there was no way he could beat the superior Sith Lord. _

_But hope prevailed, he reached out with the Force and regained his footing and Qui-Gon's lightsaber- his own was lost to the pit. Somehow he beat Darth Maul, and somehow he was safe once more. He did not question it, simply ran to his Master's side. _

_Grief overran rational thought, he lost coherent thought, "Master! Master!" _

_Qui-Gon shook his head, "It's too late… it's…"_

_The Apprentice protested, shaking his own head, "No!" _

_His Master continued, trying to get across his last final message, "Obi-Wan promise… promise me you'll train the boy." _

_Obi-Wan looked confused, but promised, "Yes, Master…"_

_Qui-Gon finished it, "He is the chosen one… he will… bring balance… train him!" with that, he died. The grief again rushed him, and even after all these years Obi-Wan was not sure how it could get more painful. He let it ride, however, following the trail. _

_The chosen one. The prophecy fulfilled. He remembered the frustrations of Anakin. It had been difficult to learn how to train another so fresh out of his own training. He was not capable of creating a fatherly bond with Anakin, he felt more like a brother. At least the feelings of envy were not present- he had not ever wished to revisit the levels of training. _

_He had, however, lapsed on one day in the same way his young Apprentice had. They had gone to visit Padmé to protect her after an assassination attempt, after all those years. He had long put his feelings to rest over the beautiful young woman. He had chalked it all up to lust. But on the lift ride up to see her once more, he found himself getting just as giddy and nervous as his Padawan. _

_He remembered telling Anakin to be mindful of his feelings, and nearly laughed at himself for it. He recalled Anakin's young face, so full of passion and enjoyment for everything. The only care the young man had ever entertained was whether he was progressing quickly enough, whether he was ready. _

_That had been his major error, he noted- he had not trained his Padawan in patience. He looked back in retrospect, noticing even then the heated glances between Anakin and Padmé. It _had_ been years, then. He remembered giving her a warning only a short time while before, that he was afraid that Anakin would be advancing on her. What a fool he had been! He thought back quickly, doing the math. She could have been pregnant already when he had warned her! _

_The betrayal sunk his heart into his gut. He could not believe that he had been kept in the dark about such an important development in his Padawan's life for so long! His imagination ran wild at all the hundreds of times that he could have woken up beside Padmé, held her in his arms, nuzzled her close to him. _

_Darth Vader's words filled his mind, "I suppose now you know what it's like feeling her writhe in your arms, her naked skin pressing against yours." The images were very strong, first of Padmé lying in bed, waiting. But then, she was joined by another man- Anakin. The next words sunk in, "And does she cry out your name, or mine?" _

_He had heard Padmé cry out Anakin's name several times in other scenarios, this one was not difficult to imagine at all. Between the images of her in the throes of passion with his former Apprentice and her voice echoing through him, he was going mad. _

_The anger bubbled through him, he wanted to scream. _

He opened his eyes upon hearing her stir, the anger still coursing through him, heating his body. Obi-Wan watched as Padmé rose to a seat in the bed, watching him. She remained silent, apparently sensing his state.

He rose to join her, she still did not move. He sat beside her, his eyes focusing on her mouth which moments before had been crying out Anakin's name in his vivid imagination. He put his arms about her, drew her close for a kiss. He sought to reclaim possession of her mouth, rid himself of the memories.

Padmé pulled back gently, looking at him better in the pale light. His confrontation with his demons had animated his face, darkened his eyes. "Obi-Wan?" she simply asked.

He went to reclaim her mouth again for another kiss, not wanting to discuss, but she drew back as he drew near. She frowned, whispering to him, "Talk to me. Please."

Obi-Wan looked away, and the back of his head was revealed to her. She realized it now, his haircut had been the same one that he and Anakin had shared in their Padawan years, respectively. He had also cut out much of the grey that had found itself creeping in over the years.

It made the appearance that his youth had returned, and she half expected a Padawan braid to swing across his shoulder. But she put that aside, not letting herself get distracted from the goal at hand. "What is wrong?"

He looked back at her, not wanting to tell her everything, yet knowing he could not keep silent forever, she would always know there was something different and constantly ask him until she got the answer. And it felt strange keeping feelings from her when she could so clearly see them in their bond. His eyes were glinting, almost as if he were ready to cry, "It is just so hard, Padmé." He whispered back, tracing his fingers across her lips. He still struggled to get the image out of his mind.

She nodded, her own eyes tearing up, "I know. But hopefully it will be easier for both of us if we talk about it… you have helped me a lot with my own issues, lately. Especially after I lost the children and Ani…" she trailed off, touching his own face. She was rather worried, she had never seen so many conflicting emotions in his face before, never seen him on the brink of tears.

He leaned in again, kissed her more softly this time. "There are just some things I need to handle on my own first, then I can share with you." He whispered, giving her one more gentle kiss. "But for now, my love…" his voice caught at the possessive word, reminded him of why he was upset in the first place. His kisses grew more insistent; he needed contact with her again. He broke off for a moment, knowing he would need to explain or she would draw away from him again. "I need to move on from the past, Padmé. Vader reminded me that you were once with another. He is preying on jealousy." It was not that simple, but it would do for now.

Padmé put her hands on his face, staring into his troubled eyes, "Obi-Wan, we agreed that the past is just that- the past. There are no more what-ifs. We are here now, with a child of our own on the way. I love you." She reminded him, the tears spilling out as she blinked, only a partial sense of relief coming. He had admitted part of the problem, yet it was not something she could help him with directly. Only he could work through feelings of jealousy, but she could be there for support along the way.

Obi-Wan kissed the edges of her eyes, kissing the tears away. He trailed tender kisses across her face, drawing her in closer for an embrace. The passion still led him, but he tempered it much more than before, whispered back in her ear, "I love you."

It was only until much later, in the bathroom with the shower running, did he allow the tears he felt to come. The traditional Jedi path had been the only one he had ever known- he had no idea what to do now.

* * *

I know this has less action than other chapters have, and that it was less than the last, but I wanted to make sure that I further compounded on the turmoil Obi-Wan is going through, exactly what is going through his mind.

Let me know if this is getting too boring, or what… There will be more action coming up, and the length will likely go back up again, but I felt like this needed to stand alone.


	4. The Premonition

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 4 – The Premonition

In the confines of his personal ship, Darth Vader felt the disturbance in the Force, felt the bubbling up of Dark Side power. He knew immediately that it had to be Obi-Wan, and grinned inside his mask. He reached out in the Force, searching for the source, for his old Master. The feelings were not difficult to follow; it was nearly as if Obi-Wan's soul was screaming out in agony.

He probed gently, so as not to disturb his former Master abruptly and scare him away. He sought their old training bond, finding his way to Obi-Wan easily. He noticed the Jedi had finally gone to sleep, by the time Vader had found his way to him. But the sleep would only make his goal easier. Obi-Wan's demons needed to be encouraged; Darth Vader would lead him to the Dark Side.

Vader fed memory after memory of his own premonition dream to Obi-Wan, steeling himself as he recalled the images of Padmé crying out in pain as she died giving birth, begging for help. He blocked out his own feelings on the dream, letting Obi-Wan experience it as if it had been his own premonition, and not Anakin's.

Obi-Wan's unconscious self struggled with the images, trying to push them away. But the Sith Lord stepped in, presenting himself to Obi-Wan in his old image, as Anakin Skywalker. The shock was apparent and Obi-Wan manifested his own image, to deal with him. _She will not die, Anakin. _Obi-Wan stated, sweat on his brow from experiencing the dream.

Darth Vader laughed, his mental image sitting down beside his old Master. _You old fool, don't you see? This is destiny. Neither one of us are meant to have her. _He tried to remain calm about the entire matter, while inwardly what he still carried around of Anakin Skywalker was screaming.

_You had your chance._ Obi-Wan nearly spat it out, remembering the anguish that Padmé had undergone after losing Anakin. He was dead to them both, he was talking to Darth Vader who had killed his best friend and brother.

The laugh reverberated through Obi-Wan's head again. Vader was taunting him with memories of his old friend, reminding him of the happier times. He stood up, faced Obi-Wan. _She was my _wife_, Obi-Wan. My _wife. The intensity of his words lit up his face, Obi-Wan could see the Dark Side moving back to Anakin's face.

The words also sparked feelings of guilt in Obi-Wan, his gut twinging. He could not imagine the feelings Anakin must have experienced upon learning of their betrayal. The new feelings found him knowing what he would have done if the situation was reversed. In horror, he realized that he would be running Anakin through if the situation had indeed been reversed.

But, instead, the Sith Lord was nonchalantly staring at him. He did not understand. He realized Anakin must have been a greater man than he, to not be hell bent on Obi-Wan's destruction. Obi-Wan remained silent, staring at his former Apprentice. The power seemed to radiate about him, just as it had before his downward spiral towards the Dark Side. He watched in awe as Vader continued. _But there is the power to save her, Obi-Wan. _

Obi-Wan cocked his brow, _But she does not need saving. And you just want her for yourself!_ He accused vehemently.

Darth Vader shook his head, acting amused. _You don't get it, do you? I had that same premonition that I showed you a few nights before I found you on Endor. It had not changed. I was not positive that she was alive. Yet here she is, pregnant again, and I had it again. Obi-Wan, when I dreamt of my mother dying, it came true. This _will_ happen. That is, if you don't do something about it. And I don't want her for myself- you were right. Padmé rejected me when I killed the younglings._ And, he added silently, in self-pity, she does not want a man stuck in a suit for survival.

Obi-Wan looked away from him, contemplating what he had said. _You had the premonition again? How long have you been having it?_

As Anakin, he looked away, but let a little of the pain show for Obi-Wan, knowing his old Master shared the same understanding of the dream. _Every night since I learned of her pregnancy with our child._

Obi-Wan looked back at him in horror, apprehension filling him. He could not imagine having to live with the dream every night, it would consume him. And he assumed that's exactly what it had done to Anakin- consumed him. _I am so sorry._

Darth Vader shook his head, looking to him intensely. _All that is left now is to save her. If you love her, you will. _

The Jedi shook his own head feebly, _If she is meant to die, how do you stop fate?_

Anakin's intense eyes lit up as he replied, _There are powers that the Dark Side can teach you to delay death, prolong life. _He paused. _Stop fate._

Obi-Wan looked at him, skeptically, _But how? _

_These are not powers that you learn in the Jedi Temple. But I can teach them to you._ He held his former Master's stare.

Obi-Wan did not know what to think at first. He had always been against everything that the Dark Side stood for, but was now beginning to wonder if the black and white explanations of Light and Dark that he had learned as a Padawan were perhaps not as defined. If the Dark Side had the power to save Padmé, could they truly be so bad? _But how do I know you're not lying?_ He inquired.

Vader shrugged, not breaking eye contact with Obi-Wan. _I have not yet lied to you. You left me for dead on Mustafar, yet I am still alive. I had the premonition of Padmé dying, and yet she is still alive. Apparently, it must be working. _He kept the knowledge that Palpatine was the true reason that he was alive, and that he was still not confident that anything could delay Padmé's death any further.

Obi-Wan turned from him, thinking on the matter. Anakin put a hand to his shoulder, looked away. _I will let you think on it. It is not an easy decision to make, since it goes against everything you have learned thus far. But the feelings that you are experiencing are not easy to handle, either, for that matter. The Jedi were wrong, Obi-Wan. Love is a wonderful emotion, it should not, and can not, be denied. _With that, he let Obi-Wan fall back into his slumber. And he chuckled, convinced he had actually made his point to Obi-Wan. He had actually learned a thing or two about diplomacy and convincing others before resorting to aggressive negotiations.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke the next morning with a cold sweat on his body, the dream and his discussion with Darth Vader lingering in his mind. He turned instantly to Padmé, who was still asleep at his side. He smiled tenderly, watching the way her curls spilled over her pillow and her arm tucked the covers to her abdomen subconsciously. As he did every morning, he went to feel the Force presence of his growing child, hoping that one day he would start forming a bond with the young life. It still awed him that he had created this tiny presence, this new life.

His thoughts strayed back to the topics that he had discussed with his former Apprentice. He knew a few months prior he would not even consider the discussion, would not even contemplate the choice of learning from the Dark Side. But, there were other factors to consider.

Obi-Wan did not understand how prolonging life could be a Dark power, one that was forbidden to the Jedi. It had to be that the Sith Lord had learned it and was using it for his own gain, not the betterment of others. But, his Jedi training reminded him that any betterment of others was also a gain for one's self, if the person was attached to you.

It came back to the ancient words of the Code, against attachment. But how true were they? Obi-Wan had never needed to question why, to understand the reasoning, until now. He still understood how it could lead to Dark emotions, but understood too that once the seeds of love were planted, he could not eradicate them. Even with the knowledge of the Code that he had lived by for so long had not been enough to keep his feelings from Padmé from showing themselves and growing, full force.

The only way to get to the root of this, he determined, was to spend time away from all distractions, by himself, and meditate. He had still not been able to do that with Padmé around. And there was a certain young infant that he needed to check on, to verify that he was still safe. Bail had confirmed Leia's health and safety, but Obi-Wan had not been able to reach Owen on Tatooine to check on Luke.

He did not want to wait until she woke to leave, in case she wanted to come along. He could not have her learning the location of her son, nor could he risk not having his solitude. It was already a risk enough to visit Luke. He jotted down a quick note, not sure how to let the love of his life know that he needed time alone, needed space. It sounded like a pathetic line he would hear on the gossip channels.

He left the note, promising to return quickly, and left for Tatooine.

* * *

Sorry this was so long in coming… the more intense chapters are more difficult to write. As usual, let me know what you think: ) 


	5. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Unfinished Business

Sunshine moved slowly through the slats of the blinds in the bedroom. It began to tickle at her nose and she stirred slightly in her sleep. She nuzzled closer to the side of the bed that Obi-Wan had occupied, only to find a warm dent in the soft mattress. She rose on her elbow, pulling curls away from her face to survey the room. Obi-Wan was no where to be found, and the door to the 'fresher was wide open.

She sat up, frowning softly. She pulled on her dressing gown from a nearby chair, and noticed a note lying on one of the bedside tables. Her frown deepened in apprehension. She read the note to herself, _My Padmé- I will return to you when I can. I need to take care of some unfinished business._

Thoughts swirled in her head as she stared at the elegant handwriting, wondering what the unfinished business could possibly be. One word formed in her mind, and sent a quick shiver up her spine. Vader. Bile rose in her throat as she thought of Obi-Wan confronting him again.

She ran to the 'fresher, becoming ill from the morning sickness and the painful thoughts of the two men she cared about most in the world fighting each other once more. Her head reeled as she remembered Anakin in his final days, and remembered the determination to save her from what he had determined would be her end.

The bile rose in her throat again as she recalled the same determination in Obi-Wan's eyes, upon discussing the topic previously. Tears muddied her face as she realized how much Obi-Wan had changed in the past few days, the passion he had shown on a regular basis. She had never known the Jedi Master to not be calm and collected about everything. And now, it looked as if he was seeking revenge, for it was not possible to defeat the Sith Lord yet.

She stood, going to the sink to wash her face and try to calm down. She stared at the reflection in the glass over the sink, told herself that it was going to be alright. She had to have faith in Obi-Wan's abilities and judgment; he had not failed her yet. And yet, somehow, she had a sinking feeling in her heart that Vader had the upper hand and would triumph.

* * *

Darth Vader found himself growing restless. He found himself growing anxious to hear from Obi-Wan again. It had been a rather curious feeling, at first, to wish to hear from the very man that had caused all of his grief and upset in the first place. At first, he had wished to send Obi-Wan to the same fate, to suffer endless days in a suit dependent on survival, every inch of his body scarred from burns that would not ever stop burning. He had wished him to see his entire life wrenched away from him out from under his feet, his motives in life nullified.

Then he realized with the destruction of the Jedi Order, he had done just that. The only thing that Obi-Wan likely had left to live for was to plot the Sith demise in hiding. He laughed to himself bitterly, that- and sleep with his Apprentice's wife. That had been the ultimate realization he had come to, especially after talking with Obi-Wan. Deep down somewhere, wherever Anakin was hiding, there was still a love for Padmé. And he still wanted her to live and be happy, even if that meant at his expense.

What Obi-Wan did not know was that he was the one that spent every night imagining his beautiful Angel in his former Master's arms, the perfect Jedi raining kisses down her throat, pulling cries of delight from her with his skills. But he had grown to realize that Padmé did not want Darth Vader, she wanted Anakin, or someone not in the Sith persuasion.

_Well,_ he mused, _Anakin still exists somewhere. If she can see Obi-Wan's Dark Side perhaps she will not love him anymore. _Confusion and pain swirled at thoughts of letting the naïve Anakin come out of hiding, letting the little pieces of his life get glued back together. He could not fathom the deeds he would have to do to gain Padmé's trust and redemption.

His excitement in waiting on Obi-Wan's decision on whether to join him or not would have to be dampened, in the meantime, for a distraction. He itched to speak with Padmé one last time, learn whether it was worthwhile to entertain such notions or not. He closed his eyes, reaching out to her as Anakin, remembering the Force signature and seeking her out.

Surprisingly, she let him in, hesitantly. He came to her in her dreams, as he had with Obi-Wan. He was careful to make sure that he appeared to her as Anakin and not Vader, under any circumstances. _What do you want from me?_ She asked him, her face pained.

He looked away, unsure what to say since he was apparently not welcomed. _I want to know about our child, Padmé. _He admitted.

Anakin watched the words pain her further, and he instantly regretted uttering them. _The child died in childbirth. He was premature. Dead, like his father._ Pride swelled in him, a son! He suspected, however, that she could be lying, like everything else, about the child's death.

_What did you name him?_ He was filled with hope, knowing there was a reason to bring half-hearted plans to fruition- he had a son somewhere to bring the Emperor down for, to create peace for.

She nearly spat out her next words, _You do not name dead children._

He swallowed, keeping his hope and his pride to himself, knowing she did not appreciate them. He remembered her words, _dead, like his father_, and understood the magnitude of the problem at hand. _I am not dead, Padmé. _

Padmé's head shook wildly and she turned away from him. _Don't do this. Anakin is dead, he died after killing younglings, on Mustafar._

He furrowed his brow, his temper rising in him, _I killed the younglings because it was necessary to save you. _Did she not realize the sacrifices he had made to save her life?

She turned back to him, tears on her face, _Save me from what, Anakin? From little children? Were they to be our child's rival or something?_ She bit back. She continued on her rant, _Would you have killed everyone that got in your way?_

His fists balled at his side, he clinched his nails into his palms to keep the rage down. Her ingratitude for his sacrifices ate at him. _You are still alive, aren't you? Apparently I did _something_ right! Perhaps I shouldn't have._ He regretted the last as soon as he said it, but he could not keep the words from coming out of his mouth.

She gawked at him, _You still believe that I was going to die in childbirth? You think sacrificing young children was going to save me from dying? _She glared angrily at him. _I would rather die than have young children die in my place, their life potential gone at your whim, which could be _wrong

His arm lashed out at his side, swinging at some imaginary foe to vent the anger he felt bubbling within him, trying to keep from repeating the same mistake he had on Mustafar, even in her dreams. _Padmé, it was necessary to remove the Jedi, they were in a plot to destroy the Republic. I had to do this to ensure your safety and that of the Universe. _

She remained silent, musing on everything he had said. He bit back tears of frustration, holding back unbelief that she did not understand why he had done everything. He ached to take her face in his hands, show her his appreciation for her and his love, but remembered he had not yet won back that right, no, that privilege. _Is he treating you well?_ He nearly whispered the pained words.

Padmé turned away from him again, holding back tears. _Why are you doing this? It will only hurt. _

Anakin placed his good hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face him. _Tell me that you love him, and I will leave you alone. Tell me that he is treating you right and will take care of your child. _She stared back at him in disbelief. More pain echoed in his voice, _No matter what you think, Padmé, I'm not a monster. I promise, I will leave you alone if you love him. _

He could tell her heart was in her throat, and she tentatively touched his face, her fingers threading through his hair. He closed his eyes, not watching the tears flow down her face. _I loved Anakin, he was the father of my first child._ She stopped herself before she said children. _But I now love Obi-Wan, and we have a different bond than the one I shared with Anakin. _She imparted. She pulled her hand away, waiting for his response.

His heart fell at hearing her speak of her love for Obi-Wan, but he kept in mind that she still said she loved Anakin. It would have to do, for now. It would have to be enough. He took her hand lightly in his, brought it to his lips for a chivalrous kiss. _You have my word, m'lady._

He let her fall back into slumber, wishing he could do the same.

* * *

Yay for Darth Lemon's return! And thanks to everyone that has e-mailed and reviewed- the insight has been valuable. The plot is already in my mind, but I'm always curious what others think is going to happen, as to whether I have done my job or not.

And yes, I feel sympathetic for Vader. For those of you who have not yet (yes, I know it is early), the DVD for Episode 3 is very insightful as to Vader's character. At least, Lucas's mini documentary on the man behind the mask, is. I appreciate his view, that the evil characters never believe that they are evil, and that Anakin believed all along that he was doing everything for the good of others. He did create Anakin, afterall. ; )


	6. The Chosen One

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 6 – The Chosen One

The sandy expanse of Tatooine seemed to go on forever in front of him as he made his way outside of Mos Eisley, towards the Skywalker homestead. Obi-Wan made the journey on foot, from his own home site he had prepared shortly after taking young Luke to greet Owen and Beru. He took the time to think, to try to sort out the feelings he had experienced in the past month.

Obi-Wan almost laughed aloud, in remembering his prior experience with the Sith Lord. He found it ironic- Anakin had found patience in the Dark Side, something that he had never been able to teach him. He had thought his impatience would have become worse, as he allowed himself to express his emotions and passions freely. Instead, he had become plotting and manipulating- just like his new Master.

His heart already ached to be away from Padmé. He knew his note was cryptic and that it would probably lead her in quite the opposite direction of what was going on, but he knew for her own safety that he could not let her have an inkling of an idea of where he was and what he was really doing. She had proven several times that she had her own mind and would do what she wanted, no matter what the danger.

It made him smile, remembering her tenacity. It had been one of the traits that he had first admired in her, one of the reasons he had fallen for her in the first place, so long ago, on Naboo. Her beauty had caught his eye and her intelligence and stubbornness had kept it there. But unfortunately, the more he dwelled on her, the more his problem was compounded.

It was the exact reason why he was considering Vader's proposal in the first place. Her smile, the light in her eyes, her wit, her compassion- they were all things that lit a fire within him to want to save her. He knew it was also the reason why he was not supposed to have formed an attachment to her, but it was too late for that. The fear of loss was already present.

And the fact that he almost saw Anakin in Vader's discussion with him gave him hope that he could bring his former Apprentice back out of the Dark Side, that he was not completely lost. Confusion had surrounded Anakin in their confrontation on Endor, and now he was offering to work with Obi-Wan, not against him.

The method of saving Padmé was what he was not sure of. He did know that the Jedi knew ways that were sanctioned of achieving immortality- his own Master, Qui-Gon, had achieved the method himself. If the method to keep Padmé alive was similar, then surely it was not necessary to give himself to the dark path. But he would have to gain more details before he knew anything further.

Obi-Wan finally found himself at the Skywalker homestead, and headed towards the main house. Owen came out to meet him, with Beru tagging shortly behind, the baby bundled close to her chest, protecting him from the harsh sun and sand. They stopped short of the house, and Obi-Wan could sense Owen's anger from the distance. The younger man was nearly running to get to the Jedi, malice in his step. "You- Obi-Wan!" he shouted.

The Jedi Master wracked his brain trying to think of the reason why Owen would be angry. He waited for more from the man, but was surprised when Owen swung a heavy fist at him. He barely had time to duck out of the way. Obi-Wan grasped the man's arm to his side. "What did I do to you?"

Owen's angry eyes stared right back at his, "You killed my step-brother, that's what." His glare was meant to cut right through the Jedi. "You killed him and then stole his woman." Obi-Wan paled- so they even watched the HoloNet News here on the remote planet of Tatooine. "That's why you're a wanted man, that's why the Jedi are all being exterminated. And that's why you'll never get to Luke."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Owen continued, did not let him. "You gave this child to us to protect, and that's what we're going to do. He'll be protected from the Empire, and from the Jedi alike. They all lead dangerous lives that I won't have my family be endangered with. We're not losing Luke like we lost his father." He turned away, dispassionately. Obi-Wan dropped the man's arm. "Now get off my property, we don't want to see the Jedi again." He said it softly, pain in his voice. Owen was still grieving the loss of his step-brother that he had grown to know through Shmi's stories.

And so the Jedi Master left, knowing that some battles were left alone. Luke would be safe, even if he was not trained as a Jedi from a young age. Perhaps in time, Owen would loosen up his views on the Force, after seeing the Empire destroy everything, after they take over even remote Tatooine.

He found himself back in the small hovel he had created for his home on Tatooine. He had training from Yoda to partake in- and perhaps a discussion with Qui-Gon would help clear his mind and help figure out what to do. He sat, cross legged, and finally did the meditating he had neglected for so long after the fight on Endor. He cleared his thoughts, leaving room for the Force to flow through him.

His thoughts filled of his old Master, and he thought of his Force signature. Qui-Gon appeared before him, nearly exactly as he remembered him from years ago. Relief flooded through him upon seeing his Master. "Master!" he cried, rising to his feet.

Qui-Gon smiled, his apparition going to sit beside Obi-Wan. "How you've grown in the Force, Obi-Wan." He smiled broader at the young man, "You've done well."

Obi-Wan frowned, shook his head. "No, I've failed you, Master." He sighed deeply. "I don't know if you know this, but Anakin has turned to the Dark Side and has killed nearly all of the Jedi." He paused, waiting for recognition from Qui-Gon, who remained silent. "Is he not the Chosen One, Master?"

Qui-Gon looked him in the eyes, his smile not gone from his face. "Obi-Wan, is Anakin dead?" he chuckled as Obi-Wan looked at him, confused. "Anakin is not dead, he still resides within his new façade of Lord Vader. I still sense good in him, he is not lost. He just needs the right guidance, the right motive."

The younger Jedi pondered this, saying slowly, "He has offered to join me once more, and in an unspoken way, I sensed he offered to help me overthrow Palpatine. But in return, he wants to teach me how to prolong life, save people from dying."

Qui-Gon nodded, rising slowly. "He wants you to save Padmé." Obi-Wan's face paled in recognition of what his Master knew from beyond. Qui-Gon chuckled again, "Yes, I knew you were in love with her even before I died, Obi-Wan. I could see it in your face, read it in your emotions in our training bond. But you have to remember, Obi-Wan, death is a natural part of life."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know this… but it can't possibly be her time."

His Master shook his head, "Only the Force knows this. But if you can give Anakin guidance, this might could be a good thing."

Obi-Wan put his chin in his hand, stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But is this not a Dark skill, Master?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "There is no Light or Dark, Obi-Wan, only intention. We call them Dark because they seek to destroy the lives of others for their own gain. You are skirting with this by determining the destiny of others, by postponing Padmé's death. Keep that in mind."

Obi-Wan remained silent on this, pondering his Master's words. "How will Anakin regain balance to the Force, if he remains a Sith?"

Qui-Gon looked towards the Tatooine sunset before answering, sighing deeply. "The Jedi would not be if it were not for the Sith. There must be night in order for there to be day. That is the way of balance. But it is not good if there is longer day, nor if there is longer night." He answered this carefully, then turned back to Obi-Wan. "I'll let you think on that yourself. Only you can make decisions for yourself and your path in life, though your decision now will affect others. I have faith in your judgment, you have not failed me." He smiled, then disappeared again.

Obi-Wan smiled softly, thinking on his Master's words. It felt as if a great burden had been lifted off his chest, in hearing Qui-Gon say that he had not failed him, even after Anakin's journey to the Dark Side. So perhaps there was hope. Perhaps he could join with Anakin and at least lead him to overthrow the Emperor, and to join him in recreating the Republic. Perhaps with the Council gone, Anakin would no longer have the bitter frustration towards gaining more power, and would be content with what he was given to him. And he would see the benefit of having a Republic once more if he were not under the influence of the powerful Sith Lord.

The only thing that he was worried about, and that nagged him in the back of his mind, was Padmé. Would he be so eager to let her go, to let her choose her own destiny? Or would Padmé rush back to Anakin's arms after seeing him return to the Light, with no Council decreeing that he keep away from her? Or would he lose her in another way altogether, and lose her to childbirth despite both their best efforts.

But it would have to be worth the gamble, if Anakin was to be the Chosen One and if they were to overthrow Palpatine and recreate the Republic.

* * *

I let this one be a little less emotionally charged after the last one, and the ones to come. Let me know what you think, as always : ) 


	7. To Save Her Life

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 7 – To Save Her Life

Beads of sweat rolled down his face and dampened his pillow as he realized himself in yet another dream about Anakin's premonition. Each night they were different, fears rather than premonitions. The latest was threatening to drive him mad.

_Her delicate frame wracked in pain as contractions ripped through her. The child was coming far too quickly, and in the wrong direction. Complications were threatening both her life and that of the baby. But, a man in dark clothes came to her side. He bent to kiss her forehead, tenderly wipe away perspiration. _

_He cringed and wanted to scream out as he saw the man rise and turn to him, his former Apprentice's face reconstructed, his hands fleshed out, even his arms seemed to be flesh and not metal. He seemed to be healed completely- even the scar which should have struck over his left eye seemed to be absent. _

_His former Apprentice's grin haunted him as Anakin leaned down to comfort Padmé again, clasping her hand firmly. "Oh Anakin!" she murmured, pulling him close to her. To his horror, they embraced, Anakin's mouth reclaiming what was originally his. _

_"My darling wife, I am here now." He assured her gently, looking back up at Obi-Wan one last time, without malice, but Obi-Wan could not help but feel his blood boil. _

He woke up with the word "wife" echoing through his mind, jealousy and a sense of what betrayal Anakin still must feel fresh in his mind. It further echoed his doubts in the entire plan- there was no way that Anakin could give up Padmé, not after such a close connection to her after all those years. Again he felt the bitterness in being left in the dark for so long about everything.

But unfortunately, he was running out of ideas on how to save Padmé, and the chance that Anakin would overthrow Palpatine was just far too tempting to not take the gamble. And if he lost Padmé to Anakin, but she still lived- he would just have to deal with that. After all, he had never expected to be dealt this hand in the first place, there had never been a guarantee on their relationship with each other, no _till death do us part_.

But her smile and the look on her face when he told her he loved her was the one thing that held him in check, that he would have to do whatever was necessary to save her. And that same smile was already making him miss her to his very bones. He wanted to reach out through the Force, to selfishly feel her presence once more, and that of the baby's, but he knew one of the purposes of this trip was to see discover the root of all of his feelings. And he wanted to make sure, for her heart and for his own, that his feelings for her were genuine.

He knew he desired her, knew he cared for her, knew she was a wonderful friend- but he wanted to make sure that it was indeed the profound, romantic love that he wanted to promise her. And after being betrayed once before, he did not want that to happen to her again.

For now, however, Obi-Wan had to wait until Vader contacted him once more, to finalize details about the plan that would hopefully save Padmé and the Republic.

* * *

Lord Vader had anxiously waited several days for Obi-Wan to contemplate the things that he had told him. He had somehow managed to withhold the anxiety from his Master, informing him when he inquired that he was searching some leads the 501st had learned about Yoda's whereabouts. The lies came easily, he noticed.

The encounter with Padmé had given him new ambitions for reviving Anakin Skywalker, even in image. He disliked the confines of the suit, and ached for physical contact of any sort. He missed having cool air blow across his face, missed smelling anything other than sterilization and bacta, missed the taste and texture of food in his mouth. He also held on to a hope that healers could reconstruct his limbs so that he no longer felt the constant burning of phantom limbs.

The only healers that he knew that were capable of doing such were two Jedi that had remained in recluse for quite a long time- and were the only two remaining on his short list. A fragile strain of hope led him to believe that perhaps Obi-Wan could bring the healers to him, so that he could gain his body back. And Padmé would not have a mechanical monster to confront, would instead have her husband back.

A streak of impatience goaded him into seeking out Obi-Wan once more. Fortunately, the Jedi was either sleeping or meditating- and was receptive to his message. It was short and to the point- Vader wanted to make all further meetings in person. The only response was a quick mental acknowledgement. They would meet the next day, and Vader would detail the plan then.

* * *

Obi-Wan chuckled aloud as he made his way towards the Mos Eisley cantina. Darth Vader had sought to find a place that the Emperor would not expect him to return to, he supposed. It gave him a slight anxiety that he might find the Force signature of his son, but he had faith that Owen would protect the boy, and Vader still had no reason to believe that his son would be anywhere but with Padmé. He was not even sure Vader knew his child lived at all.

His laughter grew subdued as he saw the soldiers of the 501st legion surrounding the cantina, trying to look inconspicuous. He would have to let him know that they were not good at not standing out, what with their bright white armor. But he did notice they had at least updated the armor since the end of the Clone Wars.

He found his way through the cantina, looking for a dark corner. He knew Vader did not want to be recognized, but was not sure how you could hide as a seven foot mechanical monstrosity. Obi-Wan found him easily, and moved to sit across the table from him. He wished he could see his former Apprentice's eyes, know what he was thinking. The training bond was absent, but mostly out of habit. He did not sense any malice or hidden agenda from the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan made an attempt at small talk before approaching the difficult subject at hand, "I see you've given the clones new armor."

"Yes, they have served me well, we call them the Stormtroopers now."

An uncomfortable silence ensued, which Obi-Wan finally attempted to breach, admitting his decision, "I need to know details. _How_ will we save Padmé? And are you going to…remain under the training of your current Master?" he avoided saying anything that might sound like treason to the mind of the Sith Lord.

He almost felt a smile coming from beneath the helmet. "There are two Jedi healers on the planet Metalorn. They are Keine Ghinori and Rono Heinter."

Obi-Wan stared at him, unsure what to do with the information. Why had he kept them alive, if he knew where they were? It clicked into place, "They can save Padmé?"

Vader inclined his head, "And perhaps myself." He said it nearly as a whisper, but wanted to shudder as it came out louder, more harsh, with the use of the voice amplification device.

Obi-Wan nodded in apprehension. There was still no promise that he would take care of the Emperor after all was said and done, however. "And what of your Master?"

They were silent for a few heartbeats, and Obi-Wan heard the assisted breathing quicken for a moment, then nearly become silent as the man inside contemplated. "I am the Master, now." He simply stated.

The noncommittal answer would have to be enough. He had at least a small amount of trust for Anakin, who was still partially alive inside the mask. He had no choice but to trust him- Vader had not rushed him when he came in, had not captured him, made no move to harm him in any way. He rose, was about to leave, but Vader stopped him with one last question of his own. "Obi-Wan, what happened to my son?"

He hoped he was quick enough keeping his face calm, calling on all of his resources and the Force to not let emotion shine through. This was information that the Sith Lord could not be trusted with, yet. "He is no longer with us," he began. He still could not lie, and hoped this was not enough for him to figure the information out.

This was not enough for him. "What did she name him?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and turned away. He was going to be a father soon himself- he would want to have a name for closure, himself. There would be no harm in letting him know a name of an infant. "Luke. She named him Luke."

"Luke." He said it to himself, satisfied with the answer. "He would have made a wonderful Jedi."

Obi-Wan felt some hope in that- he did not say Sith. It would have to do.

* * *

Thanks to all that have been continuously reviewing- you have no idea how much this means to me! It is good to have an indication that there are actually people out there reading this. And thank you, Xan, for noticing that Obi-Wan had mysteriously gained a beard in the last chapter. Eeeek I screwed up on that one! Shows what happens when you rush out a story with a first draft, huh? LOL… As always, I appreciate reviews of all kinds!

And Hearts/Rono… Hmmm I think you changed your name just to have a Jedi named after you, huh? LOL


	8. Battle of the Heart

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Battle of the Heart

She had just settled down in a comfortable chair, her feet propped up, with another mixture of Sabé's nausea "potion", when thoughts decided to come back to her. She had been wondering about Obi-Wan's safety for the past several weeks, and scouring the HoloNet News for another confrontation from former Master and Apprentice. When none surfaced, she was starting to get more worried. No news was not good news- or bad news. She wanted to know either way.

And her thoughts again trailed to her strange dream with Vader, under the guise of Anakin. He had seemed repentant- which led her to think perhaps Obi-Wan would be fine. It also sent her in directions she did not want to go. Her memories flooded back at her randomly, remembering the young Jedi's sweet smile as he stroked her hair out of her face, the intense look in his eyes whenever he told her he loved her. She barely noticed the tears that streaked her cheeks upon remembering their short lived time together.

Padmé also didn't notice as someone came behind her, and scooped her into his arms. She grabbed Obi-Wan's neck, knowing instantly it was he, and pressed her face into his neck as he swung her around, holding her tightly. He claimed her mouth, danced little kisses across her face. "I missed you, my darling." He murmured. He stopped to look at her, dried her face. "What's wrong, my love?"

She relished his use of endearments and simply kissed him as an answer. "I missed you," she nearly whispered it, "I was so worried about you. Where did you go?"

He dodged answering the question directly, knowing that she could not know about Tatooine. "I was looking for answers, Padmé. I have found a way to bring Vader back from the Dark Side." He did not mention his ulterior motive- to save her from dying in child birth. It had been what had driven her away from Anakin and she would not let him know that it obsessed him as well.

She looked up at him, incredulous. "He is receptive to what you have to say?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We are going to work together from now on. We have a common goal. I am going to find the remaining two Jedi- two healers- and we will go from there."

She frowned slightly, "Healers?" her hand ran to her belly as she wondered whether they were for her sake, then remembered. "He wants his body back."

He nodded again. "Yes, he wants to become Anakin once more." He could not help but following her face with this news. Her eyes dropped, filled with tears once more. He dug through a pouch at his side, and retrieved a tiny bundle. He dropped it in her hand. "He told me to give you this." His voice was emotionless, his heart aching as he knew it would be something that would remind Padmé of the better, happier days with Anakin.

She unwrapped the soft cloth carefully, to reveal the carved japor snippet within. Her heart caught in her throat, and she stared at it, "I thought I had lost this forever."

Obi-Wan's own heart stopped as he watched the tears, and he stooped down to kiss the tears away. He hoped this did not mean that she was leaning towards Anakin again. But there was no way to tell, and he did not want to hear it out of her mouth just yet. "Padmé, the healers are for you, too." He said softly, resting his hand on her now bulging abdomen. His heart ached as he realized he had missed another milestone- he had not been there to see the baby grow for a few months, now.

He was reaffirmed, however, when he felt the Force surging through her again, felt the infant growing within. His fear was replaced with awe, at least for now. She looked up at him, seeing the reverence in his eyes. "There are healers here, Obi-Wan. I am being well taken care of, this time." She put her own hand over his own. "Our baby is growing well. They showed me a picture of her growing within me." She grinned at him, stroking his knuckles.

His eyes lit up, "She? We're having a girl?" He could not help the silly grin that was on his face.

She nodded, and laughed as he swept her off her feet in a hug, celebrating. She almost expected him to whoop and holler as well, but he still stayed subdued in that respect. "Yes, she's very healthy, Obi-Wan. And only one of her."

He laughed, his hands settling around her middle once more. "That is fine with me- you're enough trouble as it is, and one more of you is going to be difficult as it is." He sobered, "But my darling, I'm afraid that I won't be here for much longer. I need to go get those healers."

She nodded numbly, and threw her arms around him, "But I know that you're alive and safe, now."

* * *

The cantina bustled about its activity long after Obi-Wan had left Vader's table. He stayed put, however, thinking over what the Jedi Master had said. He could not help the grin when thinking of the name he had to a faceless son- Luke.

He could imagine Padmé rocking Luke on her shoulder at night, cooing the faceless infant, murmuring lullabies to him. He had already determined long before that the infant would have his blond hair. And he chuckled to himself, in a moment in spite of himself, that the boy would likely have his same attitude and disposition. He was sure that Luke was giving Padmé and Obi-Wan a hard time.

But that last made him grimace. Obi-Wan had held his son more times than he had- his intelligence from Bail's notes had indicated that Bail, Yoda, and Obi-Wan were present at Padmé's supposed death, the time he surmised his son must have been born. Again, his blood boiled at the thought that the sleepless nights that Obi-Wan had spent with Padmé trying to coax the infant Luke to sleep could possibly been those nights spent in passion conceiving Padmé's next child.

But that didn't work, he guessed, if they had been on Endor without Luke. He was not sure where Luke had been hiding, but he knew Padmé's maternal instincts had to be keeping Luke near by. He knew all he had to do was find Padmé, and his son would be within reach. But he would let her be, for now.

The healers were reputed to have trained with the cloners of Kamino in advanced medical technology. They were capable of regrowing bone and tissue from stem cells, he had learned, which had been the basis of the cloning technology. He had learned this after killing off the other Jedi, and fortunately had learned it in time to spare them from the same Fate.

He was positive that they would help him out, help him regain his body, if Obi-Wan could convince them. And if he had his body, then Padmé would not look at him as she looked at the monster, Darth Vader. He had seen her tremble, no matter how hard she had tried to hide her fear from him. To Padmé, fear was a weakness. But to him- fear was the end of any hope he had of rekindling his fledgling relationship with Padmé.

Not only did he have to get her to forgive him for his past transgressions, but he also had to become approachable to her in the first place. This task made killing off the Emperor seem like child's play. And he had thought many times in private of that task. He had no purpose for the Emperor with his son and wife still alive.

But it would have to be one step at a time- he would have to become approachable to Padmé. He had hope that bringing vulnerable Anakin out again would be worth it.

* * *

It was only later, on the damp heat of Metalorn, that Obi-Wan wished he had stayed the entire night curled up to Padmé. The heat sapped him straight through, and he wished he could be transported back to temperate Naboo. He had a feeling that it would be a long time before he could leave the jungle planet- he had found only a few signs that the Jedi had even once been there in the first place. There were no humanoids to question, only remains of one simple hut in the wilderness.

But what he found in that hut puzzled him. He knew the two Jedi had taken refuge there after the Clone Wars, not during or before them. Strewn throughout the area surrounding the hut were pieces of Droid armor. And the Droid armor was fashioned slightly different, as if they were an upgrade from the previous armor.

It gave him a very, very bad feeling. He knew the Droid armor very distinctly after disassembling several hundred, perhaps thousands, of units of it himself, during the Clone Wars. What would new Droid armor be doing here on Metalorn, an uninhabited planet not connected to either side, after the Clone Wars were over and the Droids disassembled?

A bad feeling about this, indeed.

* * *

I had mixed feelings about revealing the sex of the baby, but I decided there were already too many other cliffhangers, and this would be something good to look forward to. I also wasn't very happy with Padmé's apparent lack of prenatal care in ROTS.

As usual, let me know what you think: )


	9. Stalemate

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Stalemate

Padmé moved through the throng around the shops slowly, almost needing to hold onto Sabé for support. Sabé guided her with ease, her lithe form slipping between the hurried shoppers, trying to secure the way for Padmé's ever increasing form. They had decided that they both needed the fresh air, and ventured out into the shops to begin decorating the baby's room.

They found themselves in one of the newest baby boutiques, but fortunately alone. The shop was filled with pastels on soft fabrics. They were trailed by a few of the Palace guards, who followed at a distance with slightly embarrassed looks on their faces. It was one thing that Sabé and the other handmaidens could still look forward to- Captain Panaka was eager to send a detail out with any of the handmaidens.

They stopped by the bedding section of the store, and Padmé pulled out an extravagant quilt, running her hands over the intricate embroidery, the tiny beads. "This is gorgeous, Sabé!" she turned to her friend.

She shook her head and laughed, "You are a first time mother all over again. This is too detailed for a newborn, they can get the beads off of the quilt and choke on them."

Padmé eyed her suspiciously. "Since when do you know so much about babies, anyway?"

Sabé snorted. "My mother only had seven children."

Padmé grinned, then selected a different blanket. She sighed, feeling the soft material. In her last pregnancy, Anakin was always away on some mission for the Clone Wars. And now, here she was missing Obi-Wan for yet another mission. If only she had not fallen in love with Jedi!

She slipped her hand into one of the pockets of the oversized robe that was supposed to be hiding her ever increasing stomach from plain view. Her fingers slid with familiarity over the carved images of the japor snippet, its edges smooth from wear. Ever since Obi-Wan had brought Anakin's gift back to her, she had been engulfed with further confusion.

The difficulty was not that she loved or missed Anakin any more than she missed or loved Obi-Wan. In fact, every day she was more convinced that her heart was in the right place with Obi-Wan. She had always thought that her lover would end up having been her best friend as well.

No, the difficulty was that it was hard to put the past away. She had invested several years of her life in Anakin, and his love for her, even while it bordered on obsession, had been a buoyancy in her life for quite some time.

But, as she went through the shops with Sabé, disguised as a handmaiden once again, she was starting to remember the real reason she was still glad she was alive- there might yet be a way to regain control from the Emperor and the Republic could be reinstated. And that was why she appreciated Obi-Wan more every day- he was one hundred percent behind that particular goal, whereas Anakin wanted an Empire in his own image.

* * *

A familiar comlink buzz stirred the Dark Lord of the Sith out of his reverie. He had been pondering the information that Obi-Wan had given him at their last meeting- that of the name of his son. He had been letting his imagination run rampant at the possibilities for his young son, were he actually to be alive. It was to be the first of the unexpected calls for the evening.

His spy from Naboo appeared on the screen. "My Lord, I have a report prepared for you."

He nodded, and waited for the information. He had made sure that they had one of the most vigilant spies available for Naboo, between the treachery of Queen Jamilla and the fact that Sabé, one of Padmé's favorite handmaidens, was still residing there.

Images flicked across the screen, of two identical women and their bodyguards. A smile spread across his face behind the mask, pulling at unused facial muscles. He knew instantly, without narration, who the women were. He watched as the woman he assumed was Padmé- the slower moving and more cumbersomely dressed one- moved through the crowd. He admired her hair flowing down her shoulders, the serene look on her face. "What have you learned of these women?" he finally voiced.

"Milord, one is definitely positively ID'd as Sabé, the former handmaiden. The other claims to be Tiané, another handmaiden." Vader tilted his head back and laughed, _At least she is not being foolish enough to take another's name, this time!_ He spoke next to the spy, "And have you learned whether they are sheltering a child with them?" he longed for footage of his son.

The spy shook his head, then switched to different footage. "We have found no evidence of a child with them, but they are, however, visiting maternity boutiques. I am confident in saying that the one called Tiané is pregnant." He checked his notes, then pulled up a sonogram picture. "We found this still in one of the garbage disposals in the medical facilities she frequents."

This had been the missing piece of Padmé's pregnancy before, and he envied Obi-Wan instantly. Had Obi-Wan seen the precious picture of the life growing with Padmé? Did he appreciate it? No, he took that back instantly, of course Obi-Wan appreciated it. Obi-Wan had never ceased to be amazed at life, in any form. He chuckled, remembering what he had told Obi-Wan in their battle on Endor. _She will die bearing your daughter._ "Is it a boy, or a girl?"

The man looked puzzled at the question, but confirmed, "A girl." He squirmed upon hearing the low, amplified laughter emitting from the Dark Lord's mask. He cleared his throat, trying to regain composure, to not show fear in front of Vader. "Shall we apprehend them?"

Vader shook his head, "No, let them be. I have other plans for her." He turned the comlink off and laughed silently, _Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen._ But in the back of his mind, the laughter died. He was not positive any longer that he wanted Padmé to die in childbirth, and was going to do everything in his power- again- to stop it.

The comlink went off again, and he turned, irritated, to pull it up again. He grinned in anticipation instead as Obi-Wan's face filled the screen. "I do not have very good news." The Jedi Master admitted soberly.

Vader frowned. "What do you mean? What news do you bring?"

Obi-Wan moved the comlink slightly to his side to show the abandoned hut he was broadcasting from. "Metalorn is absolutely abandoned of humanoid life." Out of habit, Obi-Wan's face remained a mask as he continued. "There are blaster burns on the hut where I gather the healers were once staying. And there are a few disassembled pieces of droid armor lying on the ground." He bent to pick one up. "It appears to be the same droids from the army we fought in the Clone Wars."

Vader felt his blood run cold, and suppressed the memories of fighting countless droids, grimaced upon hearing their metallic voices repeat their orders, a cringe upon remembering "Roger, roger." He had been incredibly tired of hearing that! "You have got to be joking. The droid army was disassembled after you defeated General Grievous."

Obi-Wan looked back at him through the comlink and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you so sure? Who gave the order to do that? Your precious Master?" he tried to hide the desperation in his eyes, was hoping that this was not Padmé's only hope, or that he was being led to a trap.

The response was nearly a growl, "I heard Palpatine execute the order, myself. You can rest assured that any droids that are not disassembled are not under order of the Empire, but a Separatist group." He wracked his brain, trying to think of a Separatist leader that he had not exterminated on Mustafar. It meant bringing up the grueling memory of slaying the unarmed men, but he left the memory with no new information, the memory simply rehashed.

Obi-Wan frowned and brought his hand up to his face to stroke the skin where his beard had been formerly. He nearly cursed when he could not complete the familiar gesture. "I had been hoping that you could solve the problem for me. Hoping that you knew of a Separatist leader that would know how to reassemble the droids and would have the guts to rise up against the Clone-err Stormtroopers."

The Dark Lord shook his head, speechless.

Obi-Wan ran his hands through his hair, trying to dampen down the feelings of frustration. "Please contact me if you think of something. Until then, I fear we're at a stalemate. I don't know how to find them. I've gone through all of the clues that there are to be had from this planet. I will return home and meditate on it."

Vader nodded, and as an afterthought, mentioned, "Congratulations on your daughter."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes stared back at him, and he was thankful for the mask he had already put up for the Sith Lord. "I'm not going to ask you how you know that." He nearly whispered it. He was simply going to have to trust the Sith Lord, for now.

* * *

Sorry this is taking longer than I had promised- it is Peak Season at work, and it has been very hard to get anything done except for work. But, either way, as always- let me know what you think. :D 


	10. The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 10 - The Perfect Plan

Sunlight filtered in through the heavy glass, making the paint on the walls seem to glitter. The beauty of the garden beyond was reflected in as well through the ancient glass, made the handmade way long ago. This was the room she had always dreamed of using for a nursery, in her pregnancy with the twins. Sabé had already arranged for the furniture to be set up and now the two were painting the walls.

Sabé had suggested that they paint a mural, and she had been hard at work painting the base coat so that Padmé could try her hand with the details, something easier to do with her ever increasing belly. Padmé had started with flowers, a waterfall here, flowing into the ocean there, followed by a few Ewoks hidden among the trees. Sabé had giggled upon hearing the idea.

The back of her neck prickled and she was about to turn around, when she felt a kiss planted on the side of her neck. She jumped and squealed, "Obi-Wan!" she playfully smacked his arm, "Don't scare a woman with a paintbrush in her hand!"

He grinned and set the paintbrush down, drawing her back into his arms. He sighed gently into her hair, inhaling the scent of her. "I missed you." His hand went at once to her stomach, incredulous at how much had changed in the brief month he had been gone investigating on Metalorn. He reached out through the Force and felt the presence of his daughter and smiled. "She's growing strong." His eyes lit up, "Like her mother."

She smiled back, gesturing to the nursery, "I thought it would be wise to begin on it while I still could. The doctor is suggesting more bed rest in the last trimester so that she will develop well and there will be less risk of complications. Everything should go well this time, assuming that my stress level stays down."

Obi-Wan's hand trailed from her stomach to her face, "I don't intend to cause you any more worry than you already have to deal with. Although I wonder if you are adding on to your own stress." She looked at him, puzzled, and he continued. "What is that necklace that Anakin gave you?"

She frowned slightly, "It's something Anakin made me when he was little. It's somewhat of a good luck charm." She watched his face for any emotion, frowned more when he kept his face void of a response. "I had lost it on Endor. I'm assuming he was returning it."

Obi-Wan was crestfallen upon hearing the response. His heart dropped, his worst fears had seemed to be realized. Had Anakin told her of his plans to regain his body back, and she was rushing back to his arms? Did she still love him? He did not ask, but still had to wonder aloud, "Why do you still have it? I thought that was over?"

Her face hardened, "Anakin was my husband. He was the father of my first two children. While he may be dead to me, he still holds a place in my heart." Tears welled up in her eyes, "You occupy a different space in my heart, Obi-Wan, I love you. I am with you, now."

He gathered her back in his arms, soothing her, but inside could not help the seething jealousy towards Anakin, who was still lurking in the shadows. If he still was in her heart, she still loved him. And she could still choose him in the end, were Anakin to give her a reason to. He tried shoving the jealousy away, but it still set a nagging feeling in him.

She tilted her head up at him, drying tears away. "Did you find the healers you set out to find?"

He shook his head, frowning. "I did not. I did, however, find where they used to reside. The entire place was filled with droid soldier parts."

Padmé's face filled with horror, "Droid soldiers? The separatist army?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I came to the conclusion from the parts that they were nearly the same models as the ones that we fought in the Clone Wars." He sighed. "I don't know whether they were destroyed or captured during the Clone Wars, or after. There is no clear indication. All I know is that the healers were not there, dead or alive."

She frowned, processing this information. "Do you think someone could be trying to mass an army against the Empire? But what would they want Jedi Healers for?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, his hand straying to his face out of habit. "If that were the case, they could be taking the Jedi in for protection, as the Jedi are enemy of the Empire as well. But it does not make sense, they would have attempted to find me as well, were that the case."

She shook her head, "No, if you are hiding well enough, they would not know where to look, either." Padmé chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, running through options in her head. "Bail and Mon Mothma both know how to get in touch with you and thus with me, if they were going to organize a Rebellion. I did make sure that they knew that."

"So it is not someone that we already are working with. I have not eliminated the possibility that it is a trap." He admitted.

She knitted her brows and looked back up at him. "What do you mean, a trap? How closely are you working with Anakin?"

He paused before answering, "We met in person. And we communicate regularly. I am trying to bring him back to our side, Padmé."

A cold sensation filled her, and she started feeling the fear again. "How can we hide if you are meeting him regularly? Are you so positive of this gamble?" her eyes met his, "Obi-Wan, I saw his eyes on Mustafar, he is not the same man. He has contacted me in my dreams, but I do not trust him. He still insists that he was correct for killing the younglings. He wants our child, Obi-Wan. I know this, I can tell what he's up to."

His hand grabbed hers, and he insisted, "I know it is hard to trust him. But he has given me indication that he does not wish harm on you. He wants what is best for you, and I think he wants to overthrow the Emperor." He added silently, _He wants to save you. _

Padmé shook her head emphatically, the curls flying down her shoulders from the loose bun they were in. "I do not trust him, Obi-Wan. He is hell bent on his prophecy."

Obi-Wan met her eyes once more, his blue eyes icy in their determination, emotion flooding his face, "He has seen what the Force wants him to see, Padmé, visions of what could be in the future. He also knew that we were to have a daughter before we even knew."

She gasped, staring back, "But how? How do you know he is not lying?"

He closed his eyes, remembering the fight on Endor. "He told me back on Endor, told me that you would die bearing our daughter. And then, in our last conversation, he congratulated me for our daughter, yet I had not told him the sex of the baby."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "That's not possible. He must have spies even here on Naboo." She sat down, growing faint from the fear.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Whether he has spies or not, he has shown me the prophetic dream of your death, Padmé." His body tensed upon remembering the dream, and all the subsequent nights of the variations of her childbirth with their child.

She looked away, "It is just paranoia, Obi-Wan. He's trying to scare you into believing what he does. Perhaps the Emperor wants you on their side as well, and they see this as the best way to achieve this end. But I will not die in childbirth!"

He shook his head, "This is of no doing of the Emperor. He is not finished with his new slave, and they only hold one Apprentice at a time. I do not think he has told his Master of our conversations." He bent down to kiss her, "And I only want what's best for you."

She stared back at him, frowning softly, "I don't want you to go down the same path, Obi-Wan. This is one reason I have always loved you- your conviction towards the path you have gone down your entire life. Your passion for democracy and your Order."

He kissed her once more, assuring her, "I will not join the Dark Path, my love. I promise you." He sighed, "But this still does not resolve where the Healers are."

Padmé leaned against him, "Perhaps they want to hide from Vader as well, and are faking their kidnapping."

It dawned on him how perfect her idea could be, "You very well could be right. And where would the last place that Darth Vader would look for a Jedi be?"

"Mustafar." She said it simply, "He would never return there, it caused him too much pain. He lost his brother and his wife and was forced into his destiny as the Dark Lord."

He squeezed her hands, thanking her. "Please promise me you won't go to that place again. Do not follow me."

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "Obi-Wan, I'm with Anakin on this one. I never want to go back to that place again." Her heart softened as she realized the significance of the planet to Obi-Wan. "Will you be alright?" she asked softly.

He halfway chuckled, "I am still a Jedi. I need to face my own demons."

* * *

As usual, let me know what you think! The holidays are a stressful time at work, I'm trying to keep pace with the story, so bear with me:D 


	11. Fear of the Past

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 11 - Fear of the Past

He moved her hand away from his chest and sat up, pushing away a sleepless night. He made sure she was cocooned in pillows before rising out of the bed, insuring her comfort. He did not want to rouse her; it seemed easier to simply leave without leaving her. This time, he had allowed himself a few days of rest to relearn the feeling of her cheek pressed on his chest at night while they talked, the smell of her hair, the weight of the baby growing within her pressing against him after she lulled to sleep.

He knew it was the last thing he probably should have done, as it furthered the attachment towards her. And that mantra stuck in his head- attachment leads to fear of loss. And fear of loss leads to the Dark Side. He knew he was skirting with that danger every time he held her close, every time he contemplated how he was going to save her life.

But, he reminded himself, it was too late now to turn back. In this, he was going to be able to bring Anakin back out of the seduction of the Dark Lord, and hopefully also bring the galaxy back to the Republic. As long as those were the goals, he assumed he would be alright.

He stroked her sleeping head one last time before rising, throwing on a dressing robe. He made his way to the living area, activated the hololink. He put in the special coordinates for Lord Vader's office, not knowing whether he would be expecting him or not. In time, the dark mask appeared on the small screen, and his voice projected, "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, answered reluctantly, "I have a theory to work on, as to the location of the new Separatists." _This better be the right avenue to pursue._

He could imagine Anakin cocking his eyebrow behind the mask. "Oh? Where do you go, now?"

Obi-Wan kept his face neutral. "Mustafar."

Vader was happy for his mask, for he knew his face would be livid upon remembering the planet. His phantom limbs ached upon remembering the planet, and he pushed aside the memory of losing his life, his best friend and brother, and his wife, all in one swoop. It had been the point of no return for his new path. "I see."

Obi-Wan felt Padmé come to his side, a dressing gown thrown hastily on, her hair still mussed from sleep. Their present holo-company aside, he frowned, kissing her cheek. "Go back to bed, love."

Vader watched the exchange, his heart within wrenching, fresh wounds opening. It had been a long time since he had seen Padmé in such an intimate way, fresh from sleep. The holoscreen showed rather clearly the mark on her face from the pillow, the tangles in her curls, even the sleep that gathered at the edges of her eyes. And since she also made no effort to hide it, he also got to see her growing stomach, the very evidence of her pregnancy with Obi-Wan's child. His gut twisted in pain.

She shook her head, turned to face Vader. "Listen, Vader." She refused to call him by his given name, something Obi-Wan had opted to do to try to remind him of the Light Side, to gain his trust. "You said that you would leave us alone." She accused.

Vader was brought abruptly out of watching them, and responded quickly, bitterly, "No, I promised you that I would leave _you_ alone, and I have."

She shot an accusatory glance at both Obi-Wan and Vader. She returned to the holoscreen and glared at him, her eyes sending him a glance she hoped he would feel beyond the screen and his mask. "You had better not be sending him on a fool's errand, or to a trap."

It was enough to provoke him to anger, how dare she threaten the Dark Lord? "And what will you do?" he hissed. He realized at once that this was the wrong answer to try to garner her trust, or Obi-Wan's.

She did not blanch- her glare got more withering, and her hands balled at her side in anger, "You will never see me again."

That set both men back. Obi-Wan turned to her, a questioning look on his face, but set it aside for the moment, not wanting Vader to see conflict. Vader inhaled sharply, his thoughts about regaining her regathering strength. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her, staring.

Padmé grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, and stared back. "I am willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that Obi-Wan is safe. Now don't take this as a sign that you can set him in a trap if you haven't already- I will forever be loyal to Obi-Wan, even in memory."

Obi-Wan shook his head, dropped her hand. "Padmé, this is madness!" he sought her eyes, tears were gathered there. "You have no reason to make this bargain, I will be safe."

Vader intervened. "Padmé, as I have already told you before, I am not a monster. I already promised you that I would leave you alone. Obi-Wan and I are working together, you have my word that I will not allow a trap to be placed for him."

It was her turn to be surprised. She had not expected him to master his anger so quickly, it was unlike the Anakin that she knew before. Confusion swirled within her, not sure what to expect. But her eyes turned back to Obi-Wan, who was trying to calm her, assure her. "I'm just so worried about you, Obi-Wan." She whispered, her hands trailing to her stomach. "I do not want to lose you; I don't think I could bear loss again."

Obi-Wan drew her into his arms, sighed, and stroked her hair. "Padmé, it will be alright."

Vader knew again the jealousy at being able to soothe her, to calm her. But in a detached way, he realized it was not Padmé herself that he wanted to soothe, but the Padmé of his dreams. His Padmé would not be seeking comfort in Obi-Wan's arms. His Padmé was dead. He wanted to clear his throat, take himself out of the awkward situation, but instead asked, "You will report once you get to Mustafar?" he wanted to shut out the image of Padmé in Obi-Wan's arms, an image which usually led to worse images- usually in each other's arms in various stages of undress.

Obi-Wan nodded, taking his face away from Padmé's. "I will let you know what the situation is once I arrive." He finally realized it would be a good point to get off the call with the Sith Lord. "Obi-Wan out." He quickly added, turning the com off. He took Padmé's face in his hands. He wished to ask her about her remarks, whether she still loved Anakin or not, but something in her eyes told him it would not be wise.

She nestled her cheek into the palm of his hand, and whispered to him, "Do you trust me, Obi-Wan?" When he stared back she reminded him, "You were not shielding me from our bond, I can sense what you're feeling."

He moved his hands through her hair, and rubbed away the tears that were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "There are times when I doubt myself. But you must remember, romantic love is new to me. I simply doubt myself in my ability to keep you happy." He admitted, not wanting to upset her.

She smiled, "Obi-Wan, the only thing you can do to disappoint me is to go down the same path that Anakin did."

* * *

The small transport to Mustafar circled in on the volcanic planet before landing at the mining depot. From the air, everything appeared just as it had just over a year prior. The facility had been repaired from the minor damage he and Anakin had incurred. The droids were going about their business harvesting lava, for a purpose Obi-Wan had never discovered.

He landed the vehicle and drew his hood about his face in preparation from the heat. If there was one thing he had definitely learned from the planet, it was to prepare yourself for the damage the heat and fire could do to the unprepared. Even his eyeballs had been burned for several days following the confrontation.

The door opened without incident, no one was waiting for him to land. He almost thought that it was for naught, since there was no sign of unusual activity as of yet. He had expected at least a droid to meet him, perhaps a "welcoming party"- welcoming him to a trap. He was reminded of Geonosis, and his capture by Count Dooku.

But he knew there would be no Sith welcoming party, and he should actually be heralded as a pleasant newcomer if there were indeed Separatists on Mustafar. The uncertainty of it all kept him on his toes.

He was forced to swallow a lump in his throat upon surveying the landing pad. The confrontation with Anakin here was fresh in his mind. The heat singed at what seemed like fresh wounds on his heart. He could nearly feel Padmé's presence, lying inert on the ground, very pregnant and very fragile. He shook it off, focusing on the task at hand.

Obi-Wan made his way towards the veranda outlining the mining facility, walking slowly to keep from attracting attention. If they did not know he was there yet, they did not need to be alerted. He searched for clues to see who was holing up in the planet, only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

He could not keep a foreboding feeling away, however. The entire place still made him feel uneasy, the cause for which he could not put his finger on. He would just have to wait and see. He put a hand to his lightsaber, just in case.

* * *

Yes, I know I am dragging this out. But it's just too fun to be able to resist! If I get too unrealistic with the Vader-Padmé-Obi-Wan triangle, just let me know. I'm trying to get the balance correct, and have Padmé a little more emotional due to everything that is going on- including her pregnancy- without making her a spineless wimp that some see coming out of Ep 3. As usual, I appreciate all commentary- good and bad: ) 


	12. The Transition

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 12 – The Transition

_She's going to leave you for Anakin, you know._ The voice inside his head was insistent. It had been a while since his fears were loud enough that he could actually hear them, felt as if they were talking to him. But here on Mustafar, his skin crawled and his brain flooded from the memories of losing his best friend and brother. _A temporary loss,_ He argued back to the voice, _and she will not leave me for Anakin._

He almost felt like laughing at himself for the futility of it all. Here he was, on Mustafar, looking for healers that would restore Vader from his suit and give him his vanity back. He still had not ascertained how this transition would enable them to save Padmé, or even whether the healers were connected to Padmé, truly, in any way.

But he had no other choice- it gave him action, and he was not willing to sit and wait to find out whether Padmé was truly going to die in childbirth, or not. Aside from that, he would always try his hardest to gain Anakin back. They would regain the Chosen One.

He shut out the turmoil in his head, chastising himself. _You are mindful of your feelings, and now you are not bound to them. _It only helped a little. He breathed in, trying to take in the calming Living Force within him, to replace the negative emotions.

Obi-Wan found a door in the veranda and opened it slowly, checking to see if there was anyone in the room. When he found it empty, he stepped inside, closing it quietly behind him. He found himself in the main control room of the facility once more. The computers blinked rapidly, designating the status of the numerous droids and machinery harvesting the lava.

But, the opposite wall had new status monitors, of a completely different kind. The image of a modified droid was projected on one, with a number scrolling beneath it. Every thirty seconds or so, the number increased by one. He frowned in apprehension, whispering the number aloud, "One thousand and fifty two droids?"

He turned to another monitor, this one a security camera. It flashed with several different images, all showing different sections of an updated droid assembly line, similar to the one they had found on Geonosis. His frown turned deeper as he watched the accuracy of the machines, how quickly they created machines of death.

Obi-Wan retrieved his comlink from his belt, keyed up the correct frequency. He waited, placing the comlink on the counter, attaching it to the holotransmitter. Vader's face soon appeared. "Yes, Obi-Wan?" he grumbled, seeming distracted.

"I have arrived on Mustafar." He answered simply, letting the scene around him speak for itself.

Vader inclined his head, analyzing everything Obi-Wan was allowing him to see, his attention focused more on the situation at hand. "I see. What have you learned?"

Obi-Wan schooled his face from its grave expression, "Tell me the truth, Anakin, is the Empire commissioning droids?"

"I have already told you- no." He could imagine Anakin grimacing in exasperation from the irritation in his voice.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Then there is a Separatist movement here on Mustafar. I will be requesting assistance in disassembling the factory itself. In the meantime, I will begin my search for the two Jedi." His voice grew soft, "And I want you to understand how difficult it is for me to make this decision. The droids would have been rather useful in overthrowing your Empire. But no matter, Fate will come full circle." His icy blue eyes stared at the black mask before him, mirroring his emotions.

To his surprise, the Sith Lord did not laugh, but instead acknowledged the sacrifice. They shared a mutual yet not uncomfortable silence. "Report back to me when you have determined when you need the assistance of the clones."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Obi-Wan out." He sighed, turning towards the clutter of electronics in the room. He watched quietly at one of the monitors, eyeing the construction of the droids in horror. He stood still, wanting to delay the inevitable. Who would be behind this? Whoever they were, the Jedi would likely not be against a plot to overthrow the Empire.

Dread filled his gut, and he turned towards the door leading into the interior of the old building. The task in front of him was not going to be easy. However, it was necessary to win Anakin back over. Anakin required his trust in the matter, and this was one way to form that trust.

He sighed softly as he pressed his palm on the door, his heart heavy. He hoped that this venture would help save Padmé in some way as well. He was not positive that she would appreciate him destroying a potential end to the Empire. But his heart ached every time he remembered her serene face, asleep in their bed, her hand curled around her belly that was growing thick with their child. The child at least deserved a better start.

Almost mechanically, he found his way down into the bowels of the droid factory, noting the different control panels along the walkways. Apparently it was not completely automated, as the walkways appeared fashioned for humanoid bipeds, from their width.

He drew his lightsaber, igniting it. With a deep breath, he slashed through the control panel of one of the machines. The slash felt good, he could almost feel the tension flooding from him. Instead of the void being filled by the Force, it was quickly consumed by the anger, grief, frustration, and jealousy that he had learned over the past few months.

In anguish, he struck out at the next control panel, severing its connections. The droid manufacturing began grinding to a halt. He did not stop, and continued down the line, slashing through every panel he found. The rage bubbled within him and he for once did not seek to quell it.

His breathing picked up pace and sweat lit his eyebrow. He sunk down to his knees at the end of the line, shut his lightsaber off and dropped it in his lap. The anger still surged through him, and he stared at his hands in horror, unsure of why he had lost control so completely and so quickly.

_It's because the hate makes you feel stronger, and you know you love it._ He shook his head against his own thoughts, wiping the sweat from his brow. "No." he whispered.

The sound of footsteps brought him to raise his head. The two Jedi he had been seeking stood in front of him.

* * *

The daily briefings with the Emperor had become rather uneventful and almost droll. Their control over the new Galactic Empire had been swift and fairly few rebellions had needed to be quelled. Any threat that had arisen in those first few months had quickly been dampened by the efficient utilization of the 501st Legion. They had enjoyed their reputation as Vader's personal Fist and took pride in their numerous conquests.

Now, the men whose motto was that "No one messes with the five oh first" were to gain their newest mission.

And for the first and possibly last time, Vader was surprised by his Master. "You are already aware of the Separatist movement on Mustafar?"

The cackling unnerved him and he sought to quickly throw up shields so that the ever probing Sith Lord would not know of his own involvement on the planet. "Of course I do. Why do you doubt that I would have a spy cell on that planet? It would be the first place for the traitors to set up their camp- they know you would never go back there of your own free will."

Darth Vader remained silent, knowing this to be true. How much did he know, though, of Obi-Wan's involvement? He mused in silence until his Master spoke again, "Obi-Wan Kenobi shall be dealt with immediately on Mustafar."

Vader inhaled his breath sharply, not expecting this move. "I shall deal with him myself, Master." He promised, inclining his head. How he would deal with Obi-Wan was another story all together.

The Emperor moved his hood back a tad, revealing his glowing yellow eyes to Vader. "Do not fail me again, my Apprentice."

Anakin retreated for the moment, "Yes Master."

* * *

Sorry this was so long in coming- it grew difficult for me to write. And sorry it is shorter than usual.

I hope everyone had happy holidays and please let me know what you think, as usual.


	13. Destiny's Path

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 13 - Destiny's Path

The Jedi Keine Ghinori and Rono Heinter stood at Obi-Wan's feet, Keine staring at him with grief in her large brown eyes and Rono tapping her foot impatiently. He turned away from the women, not ready yet to face them.

But they were ready and armed with questions. "What are you doing here?" Rono demanded.

"Look what you've done!" Keine shouted, whirling her arm at the chaos around her.

Rono snapped another, "Why!"

He finally faced them, rising slowly to his feet, his fingers tightening around the handle of his lightsaber. "I am here to find you two."

Rono snorted, her nostrils flaring. For a Jedi, she harbored an unnatural amount of anger. "You have destroyed the very hope of destroying the Empire that we- all three of us," she looked pointedly at Obi-Wan, "swore to destroy."

Obi-Wan fingered the ridges of the handle, concentrating on the texture, not the anger bubbling within him still. "Perhaps this is not the way." He said quietly, his eyes to the duristeel grating of the droid factory.

Keine remained silent as her partner did most of the talking. "You think this is the way? We trusted you to destroy Anakin Skywalker and you did not, when you had the chance. You left him for dead, but did not finish the deed."

Images of Anakin's flaming body, writhing on the pumice stones, his hair charred in chunks on his molten skull. The hatred in his eyes burned a deep red orange, the blue serenity gone perhaps forever. The metal hand grasped, Anakin's survival instincts still intact and burning for revenge. His ears echoed with "I hate you!" from his brother and friend. He looked back up at the two Healers, pain in his eyes. "You were not there. You do not know."

Keine laughed softly, adding to her own version of the story, "If he were such a friend, you could have at least given him the mercy of death, if you were not going to follow through with your orders."

_Such a friend_- his gut gripped remembering the friend that did not inform him that he had secretly married their friend, the lovely Senator from Naboo. Betrayal and then jealousy tensed his shoulders as his mind drew pictures of his handsome Padawan leaning over Padmé, dancing kisses across her delighted face. _His_ Padmé. "You were not there!" his eyes flashed, his grip on his lightsaber tightened.

"But then, you were never one for following orders. First with your rebellious Master Qui-Gon Jinn and then when you left the Order for that rebellion on Melida."

He remembered the guilt upon returning to the Order, the disappointment from everyone when he finally returned. He had let them all down- just as he had let down Anakin, and his Master. Oh Qui-Gon… He shut his eyes painfully at the memory of Darth Maul impaling his Master with his red saber. "If you were wise, you would remain silent." He nearly growled it, not able to control the rage within him.

Rono snorted once more, "And now, I imagine you've gone and joined Vader and his Master. You're just the same as they are. Some Sith Killer." She drew her lightsaber, igniting it. Keine followed. "Only a Sith would destroy the only hope of the Jedi, and you've destroyed all of our hopes and chances. You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, must be destroyed!"

A protest came to his lips but he had to move to deflect their blows before he could. They came at him with all their might, and he struggled to keep a defensive stance and not fight the Jedi. He had to show them!

They pressed further, and Obi-Wan was forced to take a more aggressive stance to fend them off. He parried each blow and dealt one of his own. Rono suddenly laughed, as if an idea had just come to her mind. "Obi-Wan, is it Padmé? Is she the one that keeps bringing good Jedi to the Dark Side?"

He glared at them, his swings coming faster. He did not grace them with a response, but his mind was again brought to the reminder of his lovely Padmé, her eyes smiling up at him, then contorting in pain as she gave birth to their child.

"I'm sure that's it… Perhaps if we removed Padmé from the picture, things would be back to normal."

"No!" he shouted, slashing his own lightsaber through the gut of Rono, watching her crumble to the ground.

Keine jumped back, frightened. "I had no part in this!" she insisted as Obi-Wan bore down on her. "Lord Sidious is making us do this!"

This was not good enough for Obi-Wan, who struck her down in his anger. As she dropped down, she grabbed the toe of his boots, begging him. He deignited his lightsaber and fell to his knees, staring at his hands. "What have I done?" he whispered, looking feverishly at the havoc around him.

A voice boomed from behind him, "You have done well."

Vader.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, turning around sharply, not bothering with the tears in his eyes. "How-? Why?"

His voice echoed in the cavern of the factory. "We were waiting in a nearby system. The Emperor knew of your plan." His voice was flat, emotionless.

Obi-Wan's gut twisted and he turned around, staring at the motionless bodies of the two Jedi. "The Emperor knew. You told him!" he ignited his lightsaber, not yet wishing to face the Sith Lord. "You betrayed me."

The only sound was the harsh mechanic breathing emanating from Vader's mask. Inside, Anakin was screaming. Outside, Vader kept cool, calm control. Darth Vader insisted quietly, "He forced my hand, Obi-Wan. He already knew."

Obi-Wan turned around, hearing truth in his voice, feeling Anakin tugging at his heart. "But what do you mean I have done well? I have slain my own kind." He hung his head.

The deviousness in the Sith portion of his brain reeled in the possibilities this brought. What a force Obi-Wan could be on the Dark Side! But Anakin within knew that his Master would never truly go down this route. He heaved a great sigh, "You need to be mindful of your thoughts, Obi-Wan. Be mindful of your emotions." He repeated the advice his Master had once given him.

Obi-Wan looked up at him, his clear blue eyes still luminous with unshed tears. "What are we to do now? I'm sure your Master wants you to bring back a Jedi."

Vader laughed. "And so I shall."

Obi-Wan nodded, resigned. He took a look at the destruction he had caused and remembered the death of the innocent Jedi. "Strike me down. I will not fight. Just take care of Padmé."

Darth Vader's laugh continued, and he shook his head. "There are two Jedi lying at your feet. Hurry up and get out of here before my Lord comes and gets you himself. I will contact you when it is safe."

Obi-Wan did not take the time to stop and be confused, but simply rushed away from the Sith Lord, not looking back. He did not want to see the dead Healers once more.

* * *

Darth Vader watched Obi-Wan retreat, and chuckled lightly to himself. _How many times will I let him go?_ But, he reminded himself, this was not his time. He had to live to help deliver his child, and ensure that the child would be placed in Vader's hands, though he would not realize it.

He sighed, kneeling at the body of the second Jedi, which he had watched Obi-Wan take down. To his surprise, she whimpered, rolling her head to the side. So she was alive! Excitement flooded through him, a grin tugged at his lips being his mask. There had actually been a valid reason for coming down to this forsaken planet, for having to relive his agony. His patience and calm had paid off, for lying at his feet was the one woman left in the galaxy that could give him back his body.

And give him back his Padmé.

He knew that his Master would not appreciate the fact that Obi-Wan had yet again escaped their grasp. He was sure that he would be reprimanded, knew that certain punishments awaited him.

But it would all be worth the trouble to be able to bend down beside Padmé and stroke her forehead, feel her soft skin with his fingertips, and inhale with his own lungs and smell the fragrant, flowery perfume of her hair. And he would hold his son in his arms, juggle his weight around to a comfortable position, and smell the sweet smell of a freshly washed baby. He would run his fingers through his son's lightweight, fluffy hair and then coo lullabies to him as he watched his child's mother stare at him through adoring eyes.

And watch Obi-Wan stare in jealousy as his life was torn from him in a much more subtle way.

* * *

As usual, let me know what you think : ) 


	14. In His Hands

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 14 – In His Hands

The room was filled with large tanks of bacta, the substance used for healing wounds and giving the body back its essential energy. Healer bots scurried around the tanks, monitoring the progress of the various patients, mostly clones. The dark reflection of his suit cast a shadow into one of the tanks, and Darth Vader stared at it and the woman within.

He flexed his mechanical fingers of the suit, watching the unnatural way they moved. He remembered what his fleshy fingers once looked like, with their tiny knicks and scars from working on droids and other mechanical equipment and the sand he had so scrupulously tried to scrub away whenever it accumulated on his fingers, under his nails.

He tried to remember what it was like to feel with those fingers, to know a sensation other than pain. It had been so long- a year, practically- since he had felt anything, much less the silkiness of Padmé's hair, which he yearned to do.

He stared at the tank, willing the Jedi within to heal, for her strength to regain as quickly as possible. His eyes within the mask stung from the forever burned optical tissue and the tears that somehow still managed to come, despite it all. He placed a hand on the transparent plastic in a half hearted gesture to boost her healing process, willing the Force her way.

"She cannot help you." Palpatine's voice echoed in the room, startling him.

He turned around abruptly, "What do you mean?"

Palpatine pushed his hood away from his face, revealing his scarred and shriveled face to his Apprentice once more. "We have already tried something similar. It is not possible."

Desperation filled him, "No! That can't be true!" he turned back to the inert Jedi. "You haven't tried her powers. Perhaps she knows something that you have not tried." He suspected deep within that the Dark Lord also did not _want_ him to have his body back.

Palpatine put his shrunken hand beside Vader's larger mechanical one, emphasizing their physical defects, and his own potential desire for a normal physical body. But he changed the subject, "You let Obi-Wan escape."

Darth Vader bowed his head, keeping quiet on the subject so as not to reveal his true reasons behind it.

But as usual, the Emperor was one step ahead of him. "Even if you do not kill Obi-Wan soon, do not let him take their child into hiding."

Any idea of a plan to overthrow him tanked, the concept of catching him off guard dwindled. What else did Palpatine know? If he knew of Padmé and Obi-Wan's child, did he also know about Luke? And if he had not mentioned Luke, was Luke truly alive?

The darkness enveloped his mind and he wallowed in it.

* * *

The several day trip from Mustafar to Naboo left him with more than enough time to think about what had just happen. And it should have been enough time to meditate and release the negative feelings into the Force. He should be arriving on Naboo with a calm heart and a less turbulent soul.

However, he had not done any such thing, and had instead rehashed the scene of striking down the innocent Jedi over and over again. He watched as he struck her down in anger, her body falling to the grating again and again. Every time the rage was emphasized, and every time he felt the euphoria of the passion, the anger. And the voice whispered to him, _The hate makes you feel stronger._

A small part of him grinned at it, though. This way, there was no way that Vader could regain his body. And with Vader stuck in the suit, Padmé would be afraid of him, would seek protection against him. And that way, she would never remember her former husband's brilliant blue eyes, nor the dimples dotting his cheeks as he smiled. She couldn't brush the errant curls from his face and proclaim how much she missed him, beg Obi-Wan to reveal the secret location of their children.

And he knew within himself that if it ever came to losing Padmé, he would probably give in to her and his former Padawan, no matter what the consequence. He could imagine it now- Anakin back with his former glory and power, his dashing looks, with his strong diplomatic wife by his side… and two adorable, very strong in the Force, children. He would be able to shape the galaxy in whatever form he desired.

But his thoughts reminded him of his own daughter, who was rapidly preparing to make her entrance in the world. It brought a smile to his face, knowing that when he saw Padmé, he would not likely not be leaving her again until after the birth of their child. He would have a daughter of his own, one he could hold in his arms and be awed by her every movement and advancement.

And he knew that Padmé would never allow him to take their daughter away, nor did he think he could give up his soft spot and do it without her consent. He looked forward to drawing them both in an embrace and begging her forgiveness for this entire ordeal.

But he could never mention the Jedi, never mention the episode that sent him reeling out of his sensibilities. Padmé had mentioned once to him of the time Anakin had slaughtered all of the Sand People after his mother's death, not just the men involved but the women and children as well. This incident reeked of it the same negative emotions.

Was he falling in the same trap Anakin had?

He quickly pushed it out of his mind.

* * *

Padmé rubbed a soothing lotion over the tight skin of her belly, at the same time massaging the ache that was growing with every day. She grinned as she felt her daughter kick, placing her hand over the spot. It was moments like these that she wished Obi-Wan was there. She sighed wistfully remembering that he had missed the date the Healer had drawn the line for her, suggesting that she maintained bed rest.

Poor Sabé had been waiting on her nearly hand and foot, dutifully regaining her duties she had learned as a Handmaiden and then some. She was also great emotional support, which Padmé was immensely grateful for.

She did not notice as Obi-Wan again surprised her, his own larger hand stroking her stomach gently, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled softly, letting him take over the task. He gingerly spread the lotion over her skin, finding places she had not yet touched. He reached under her light tunic, grinning slightly as he rubbed the lotion on her tender breasts.

She laughed, and drew his head to her for a kiss. "How did you know they ached?"

His blue eyes sparkled, yearning, "I just thought they missed me."

She giggled, holding him close. "No, they won't miss you until after the babe has had her share. I hope you can be patient with them."

Obi-Wan kissed her nose, assuring her, "I have waited his long, I can wait forever." As he said it, a sudden anxiety struck him, and he wondered silently whether he would have to wait forever or not- as he still had no guarantee that Anakin's premonition would not come true. It was almost as if their child was holding a death threat over her head.

He held her close, stroked her hair, and tried to keep the anxiety out of his bond with both Padmé and their daughter. She murmured to him, "I have missed you. What happened on Mustafar?"

He stopped momentarily, then resumed his caress. He kept his voice even. "The Healers are dead. The Empire squashed a rebellion premature in its planning."

She pulled away from him, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded numbly, keeping his face a mask. "Vader and I are no longer working with each other." He assured her. And that much at least was not a half truth- he planned on telling the Sith Lord that he no longer trusted him as soon as he regained contact with him. He did not care how many times he told him that it was the only way to save Padmé- he would not fall for that story again.

She nodded emphatically, "Good. I thought it was a bad idea to be in his company in the first place. I'm sure he told his new Master exactly what you told him." She lowered her eyes, sighing. "Which means he probably knows about our daughter."

Obi-Wan clasped her hand. "It will be alright. He can't take her away from us."

Padmé shook her head, "We don't know that. It will be a constant struggle forever." Her heart ached within her chest, "I wish this were all over."

He kissed her forehead, "So do I, love, so do I." he had no idea how it _would_ end.

* * *

Another angsty chapter. Let me know what you think. 


	15. Confessions

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 15 - Confessions

Her fingers drifted down his face, tracing the line of the new beard as she laid still, following the doctor's orders. It had been a relief to leave the mechanical, personality-less medical droids behind and have the human touch of her family doctor from Naboo. She also wished she could call on her sister Sola, for further familiarity. She would even accept the company of C-3P0, but she would have to do with Sabé and Obi-Wan for now.

The smile on his face reminded her that it would do just nicely- she had no complaints that he was there. His blue eyes still seemed to be holding onto some negative, remote emotion, however. The laugh lines had been missing from his face much of the time that he had been back from Mustafar. She was not sure what the cause was.

She pressed her lips to his temple, wishing the frown lines away. "Will you ever tell me what's wrong?" she asked him, her voice etched with concern.

His eyes met hers, and within he ached to tell her, not hold any secrets, but he was not sure how much he should actually verbalize. But, he knew that communication was the key- this much at least he retained from his former status as The Negotiator. He sighed deeply, taking her smaller hand in his own. It was time to tell her everything that he had been experiencing for the past few months. "I think I understand how Anakin felt, now." He began.

Worry creased her forehead, and she frowned softly, but let him continue. "Anakin loved you, perhaps obsessed with you. But he- I- we both- love you. You have given me something that I never thought I would ever have, when I committed myself fully to the Jedi Order, after leaving it temporarily."

She smiled slightly, then laughed, "I had no idea you left the Jedi Order. When did that happen?"

Obi-Wan's grin filled his face, remembering his youth. "I was young, Padmé, younger still than when I met you on Naboo all those years ago. I got caught up in a youth movement on a planet far from here- the first I had ever really been to outside of Coruscant, you see. But then I realized that it was a mistake, and returned to Qui-Gon, begged him to take me back."

Padmé's laugh was delighted. "You _begged_? You, the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, begged? Now I wish Qui-Gon were alive to verify this!"

He feigned insult, "My Lady!" he squeezed her hand, continuing on the story, "But yes, I let myself love you even after I learned the grief and loss of losing Qui-Gon and let it flourish even after losing Anakin, too." He paused for a moment, and they both reflected on that loss.

It had not stopped tearing his heart apart, ripping at his guts. The recent seemingly betrayal only aided the pain. Not only was Anakin gone, but there was no hope of resurrecting him- in his place was a mechanical monstrosity that not only had no heart of his own, but delighted in manipulating the hearts of those around him. No, his brother and Padawan was gone.

"But I stated having his dream, Padmé. Perhaps on my own, from my own imagination and anxiety that I would lose you, perhaps from the Force, or perhaps from Vader- of that I will never know, now." He looked to her face, afraid of the admission. He had seen the reaction to Anakin's premonitions even recently and did not want to risk her wrath, or upset her. But she only looked plaintive, as if she had already realized this and had gotten used to the idea of Obi-Wan experiencing the same thing.

But he realized the reason why: _he had not yet told her that he sought to control her destiny as well_. He swallowed as he prepared to tell her the entire story, steeling himself for the inevitable results. "And so I went through the same experiences Anakin did, Padmé… the same feelings. My soul ached as I tried to figure out how to hold on to the glorious experience of loving you, being loved by you."

Obi-Wan watched her face, hoping to not upset her. He felt relief that she so far only listened, waiting to respond. "And so I fell in with Anakin, or rather Vader, who eagerly sought to recruit my help in one of his schemes, hoping I would along the way sympathize with his plight and join him to overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him." He had not realized how simple it was until he said it out loud- and how it made more sense after the fact.

Oh how he had been deceived! But he knew he was just as much an active partner as Anakin in this, he had yearned to find the secret that would keep Padmé in his arms forever. But the more he thought about it, especially after the death of the two Jedi, the more he realized that he was in error. Trying to alter destiny was not the right way to handle the situation at hand. But what was?

"And on Mustafar…" he trailed off, meeting her eyes. She sought truth, but how much truth? He inhaled, finding the courage and serenity in the Force, exhaling and releasing his fears with them. It was something he should have done long ago. He did not ignore the nagging fear that remained the ever present fear of losing her. But he now knew first hand where that led, what path that would reveal.

She put a hand to his lips, stopping him. "You don't have to tell me, Obi-Wan, unless you want to. All that matters is what is happening now."

He shook his head, kissing her fingers before removing them. "But I need to tell you, Padmé, I need to be honest with you. I am ashamed of what happened on Mustafar."

Padmé nodded, remaining silent. He continued, sighing softly, "On Mustafar, I truly knew what Anakin felt. It was as if I were actually in his shoes, Padmé. I was desperate to do whatever was necessary to keep you alive. It was consuming me. I thought the only way was through the healers.

"And they turned against me, showing me the error of my thought processes, rubbed it in my face how I was going against everything that I had believed in my entire life. And my anger got the better of me. They struck at me, and I killed them, Padmé. I killed them." His voice was dispassionate, but saying it aloud almost made it feel better. Almost took away the guilt. Almost.

She touched his face, looked him in the eyes once more. "Obi-Wan, it's alright. You've realized what's happened and you won't do it again." She sighed softly, tears glistening in her eyes. "You're not Anakin. You have a firm foundation in your beliefs. He did not have that to fall back on."

He nodded absently, thinking back on his Padawan. "But he should have. I thought I did everything in my power to instill the Jedi beliefs into him, our way of life."

Padmé shook her head, squeezing his hand. "Anakin was too old already when he was taken as a Jedi, Obi-Wan. And you were too young to be a Master, yourself. It is not to say that you were not a good Master… it's just that the circumstances conspired against the two of you. You did the best with what you had."

The pained expression creased his face once more, "But my best was not good enough."

She kissed his forehead again, willing him to relax. "Your best was wonderful. He still grew to be a very caring man when he wanted to be, and still had potential for more. The potential is still there, Obi-Wan." She shivered as she echoed his words to her, "He's not a monster, after all, Obi-Wan. _Not yet._"

Her shiver turned to shudders, however, as a contraction bit at her abdomen. "Obi-Wan!" she looked to him, biting her lip, "I think she wants to come, soon."

Obi-Wan looked alarm, rose to his feet, "Now?"

She shook her head, "No, but very soon. I have been having contractions the past few days, and they are only getting stronger."

Giddy excitement filled him as he thought of the birth of his daughter, resolved to push away the negative feelings. He would not sully the experience for either of them- even if it did not end the way he wanted. "Shall I fetch the doctor?"

She shook her head, tugged on his hand to draw him near again. "Just wait with me, the time is nearing, though not here."

* * *

His brooding had been echoed in every movement throughout the day. The Stormtroopers could even feel it, and made special efforts to stay out of his way. They knew to avoid him like the plague in times like these, else they may lose a limb- or worse. It had become painfully and acutely obvious that he was not going to gain the confidence of Obi-Wan again, and would not have an accomplice at overthrowing Palpatine.

And without Obi-Wan's confidence, he also would never have the hints he needed to speed his search for his son. Of all the millions of planets, he had no idea where to begin the search for Luke. And Palpatine's non-admission of any facts about Luke either meant that Luke was indeed dead, or that Palpatine was already holding him for his own. After the recent events, he refused to believe that his Master was not aware of something so utterly important.

The dark mood was contained with the fact that soon, he would be taking Obi-Wan's child for himself. Padmé's due date was soon, this much he had learned from the doctors on Naboo. And then, as his Master had instructed, they would raise the child as the Force sensitive they were both positive she would be.

And one day, a true Sith. He would be proud to take her as his own Apprentice.

* * *

Unfortunately, this one is all too close to being finished… as usual, any input is much appreciated. I will try to get the following concluding chapters out in a more timely manner. Anyone else think it's odd that the parallel chapter in Search for Wings is called "The Death of Anakin Skywalker"? Hmm… 


	16. Birth

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 16 - Birth

Obi-Wan paced outside Padmé's door, frustrated to no end. "What sort of ancient custom requires the father to be outside the delivery room, anyway? These are more modern times than that, surely!" he made the comment to the wall, as everyone had been gathered to Padmé's side for the birthing. The screams within were agonizing, tearing at his soul. Every cry of pain conjured the image of her last labor, in which he had so nearly lost her. And every time he blinked, he saw her writhing in pain, his dream come to life.

Finally the door cracked, Sabé slipped through the small crack, closing it behind her quickly. "What news?" he begged of her, worry creasing his face.

Sabé had called upon the Queen face, which had his gut clench in anticipation of bad news. "There is a problem."

Panic coursed through his veins, he took a deep breath before answering, remembering the breathing exercises he had learned as a youngling to calm. _One with the Force, one with the Force…_ "What problem?" he had tried for a smooth tone, it came out cracked.

Sabé hesitated, running through her mind how to let the Jedi know. "The baby is breached." She explained, going for the straight approach.

He stared at her, blinking, "What?"

"She's coming out the wrong way." Sabé explained, almost annoyed at having to explain such a phenomenon to a Jedi.

He sighed, exasperated, "I know what it means. But what are they doing about it?" he gestured to the room, irritation written across his face, the calm completely gone. "And why can't I go in?" he demanded.

Sabé scrunched her face before beginning, _He reminds me of my little brothers- so irritating!_ "Obi-Wan, it is a tradition in Naboo. They follow very strict traditions…"

He interrupted, "That's not good enough."

It was her turn to blink. "Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "They have highly advanced technology, sonogram machines more sophisticated even than those on Coruscant. Yet you're telling me they have such a… an… obtuse! Yes, obtuse tradition of not letting the father be in the birthing room?"

Sabé scowled, "Yes, Obi-Wan. They do. Now unless you'd like to renounce all rights to this child and we'll put Anakin's name on the birth certificate…" she threatened, leaving it hanging.

He glowered, "You wouldn't." there was a touch of menace.

Sabé sighed, "They just don't want the men passing out, okay?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Surely you're not serious."

"Serious as the day you were born." She returned.

His voice was even as he recounted, "I participated actively in the Clone Wars. I watched as my fellow Jedi and the clones were slaughtered wholesale by walking tin cans. I have patched Anakin up with much more horrific wounds more times than I can count. I've had several lightsaber burns. And you're trying to tell me that they're worried I'm going to _pass out_ as if I were some ninny?"

She struggled to keep back a giggle at his choice of words. "Ninny?"

He glared, "Ninny. It's a… never mind. Beside that, I've already watched her give birth to _twins_, Sabé, I think I can handle the birth of our daughter." Pride swelled in him again as he said it- _our daughter_.

She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I give up! You're impossible!" she stared at him suspiciously, "Did you use some sort of Jedi mind trick on me?"

He finally laughed, relief setting in that he would finally be able to join Padmé. "No, Sabé. Believe me, you're too strong minded for it to have worked if I did."

She smirked and led him inside. The room was pleasantly lit, lacking the glaring, painfully bright lights of the operating theater Padmé had last given birth in. The room was painted in soft shades, a mural on the wall. "Is this supposed to help you?" he asked, clasping her hand tightly.

Padmé nodded slightly, perspiration dripping down her temple. "Naboo's version of mind numbing drugs." She replied grimly, glancing down to her knees. "She's more stubborn than the two of us combined, Obi-Wan."

He grinned, glad she was in a more pleasant mood, given the circumstances. "What are they doing about it?"

She shrugged, "The same thing they always do."

He kissed her forehead. "You're doing brilliantly. I was so worried, out in the hallway, not being able to see you, only hearing your cries…" he trailed off, remembering the anguish very distinctively.

Padmé relaxed, growing more sedated in his presence, temporarily ignoring the pain, "It's healthy to scream, they say. I rather agree, actually." She grabbed his hand as another contraction sent a wave of pain over her. "I hope they hurry." He blanched as she squeezed his knuckles tightly.

Shortly thereafter, they were greeted with the very arrival of a very healthy, rosy girl. Atop her head was already a mass of dark hair and her eyes were a crystalline blue. Sabé wrapped the girl in a blanket and set her in Obi-Wan's waiting arms. As he gazed into his daughter's eyes for the very first time, he instantly fell in love. He recognized the Force signature growing within Padmé, recognized the face belonging to it.

He admired the tiny fingers, the tiny nails, and for the first time was able to fully appreciate the miracle of life first hand, though he had helped Luke and Leia into the world. "So perfect, so tiny." He whispered, staring in awe at Padmé.

Obi-Wan sat beside her, delivering the tiny bundle to her mother. Padmé drew her close, tears coming to her eyes. "I never thought I would actually get to do this." She kissed her daughter's forehead, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes once more. "You know, we never decided on a name."

Obi-Wan blinked and then laughed. _I had been so caught up in making sure that you didn't die to remember that this little one needs a name._ "Well, we can't call her 'daughter'; she _does_ need a proper name, doesn't she?"

Padmé smiled, "Yes, she deserves it, the little warrior." She traced the line of her daughter's face. "Do you know your mother's name?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I didn't know her, the name would be meaningless. Shall we name her after your sister or your mother?"

Padmé in turn shook her head. "She needs her own name."

He thought for a moment, back to the time they spent on Endor. "Tiané. It was your name when she was conceived."

She grinned, blushing, remembering the days she had first spent in Obi-Wan's arms. "Tiané it is, then. Tiané Kenobi."

He nodded, content with it. He remained by her side, taking Tiané when she needed to rest. A nurse came up beside them, with a tray. She was preparing a syringe. Obi-Wan barely noticed, his attention devoted to the tiny life in front of him, no longer a faceless bulge.

The nurse injected Padmé with the syringe, replacing the needle on the tray, situating a drink and a few pills on the bedside table. She turned to take Tiané away from Obi-Wan and he shook his head. "I'll take care of her."

"She needs to be cleaned better." The nurse insisted. Obi-Wan froze, trying to place the voice.

He looked up and right into the big brown eyes of Keine Ghinori, a woman he believed was dead. He blinked twice, not sure of the ability of his own eyes. He swallowed hard. "You're dead." He said dumbly, shock apparent in his eyes.

"You left me for dead, at least." She returned, her expression blank. "Lord Vader saved me."

He inhaled sharply, drawing Tiané closer. The babe cried, disturbed. "No. You were dead."

She shook her head, "You thought I was dead. But then again, you thought Anakin Skywalker was dead when you left Mustafar, too. Seems you have an awful tendency to overlook a pulse, living bodies, when you're on that planet."

He looked to Padmé, still sleeping peacefully. "Why are you here?"

The former Jedi's smile was eerie. "To finish what was started. Padmé's death and the return of the child to Lord Vader."

"Never."

* * *

Sorry this one took so long to write… it's my favorite and I was rather reluctant to end it. I'm afraid I was too afraid to give it up.

But, it's nearly over and I promise it will actually really be over this time- I won't drag it out for months.

Thank you all for being so patient with me… and a very special thank you to everyone who has taken the time and consideration to review so far… we're almost there… what a ride!


	17. Letting Go

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. It is also "Obidala"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 17 - Letting Go

Keine shook her head, replying quietly, "No, Obi-Wan, one of the tasks is already complete. Padmé has been injected with a neurotoxin and will die shortly. I assure you, it will be painless, Vader insisted on that."

His heart caught in his throat, his chest constricting. He took a deep breath, seeking the calming Living Force. His daughter's life was in his hands, he could not allow himself to completely lose control. "No." he whispered, tightening his hold on the child. A feeling of utter helplessness was beginning to set in, he fought to control it. _So this was his plan all along..._ _if he couldn't have her, no one could._

His eyes darted around the room, checking the exits, looking for others. None were around. _This is where he miscalculates- he's going to need more than one to capture my daughter. But what of me?_ The plan seemed ill formed. "Why?" he asked after, seeking to buy time.

She shrugged lightly, hovering over Padmé, watching her slow breathing, eager to see the moment when her task had been completed. "They saved me when you would not… the Jedi are dead, Obi-Wan. You're just as evil as you claim Lord Vader to be."

He closed his hand over the child's ear as if to keep her from hearing the things the former Jedi said. "No, you're wrong." He protested, conviction ringing strongly.

Keine chuckled, shaking her head. "You're the one that left him there, burning alive, instead of giving him mercy. If you ask me, that's your dark deed, not my supposed death or Rono's. What kind of man leaves his best friend to die a slow and horrible death?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to keep the inevitable sigh from escaping. She was right, no matter how she phrased the question. But, he would always remember the distinction, cling to it now when he needed it most: _attachment_ was the root of all of Anakin's problems. He would have to learn to let go, even to let go of the serene face of Padmé shortly after giving birth to their child. He reopened his eyes, refocused. "It doesn't matter anymore." He replied simply. He hung one hand beside his waist, ready to draw his lightsaber.

"You see, he will always win, Obi-Wan. He's too powerful to avoid, he's even overcome your pathetic attempt to kill him. You should just give in now."

But he did just the opposite- he turned and left, not wishing to fight, not wishing to leave Padmé, but knowing it was the best way to let Tiané live, and to end the cycle. She would do well with Leia on Alderaan, it would be her best chance at survival. And he would watch over Luke on Tatooine.

One day, he might look back on it, wish that he could have done it differently. But in the end, it was just best to let go. And that way, they might all be safe, as Padmé wished…

At least for now.

* * *

And from afar, Vader watched, waiting...

* * *

Yes, I know it ended rather abruptly, but I did not want to dwell on it, for Obi-Wan has learned.

And it has come full circle.


End file.
